weak feminine, Hidden storry Of Miyusawa:True love in lies
by aicweconan1
Summary: "Itu mudah, kan? buang saja." kata Eijun enteng. Anak itu menatap Eijun dengan bingung. "Kenapa Phi tidak memilih menyatakan cinta?" Pemuda berambut cokelat pekat itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah, cintanya tak terbalas. Untuk apa menyatakan cinta jika sudah tahu jawabannya." i[#MonthlyFFA] [#HanaShigatsu] editing
1. Chapter 1 edit

**Mangsa by terajima Yuji**

**Story by aicweconan**

**Hidden story of Miyusawa: true love in lies**

_**AU, setting di Thailand. **_

_**Phi adalah panggilan untuk kakak, senior atau orang yang lebih tua lainnya ini beda dengan senpai, Phi lebih general ke kakak.**_

_**Nong adalah panggilan untuk adik, junior atau orang yang lebih muda.**_

_**Ini adalah hidden story dari ff drama Thailand ai diwattpad, week feminine, tapi ini adalah cerita masa lalu miyusawa di ff itu jadi kalian tidak perlu baca weak feminine nya. Well, welcome to my imagination,. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Oh, ya selain miyusawa tidak ada chara lain, hampir semua oc.**_

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan lesu, ia memainkan sarung tangan penangkapnya dengan remasan kesal. Berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki jenjangnya.

Eijun Sawamura, nama pemuda berambut cokelat pekat itu. Ia sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Karena sesuatu yang disebut haid pertamanya, tentu saja ia adalah laki-laki. Namun hari ini bukan hanya perempuan yang punya rahim dan vagina tapi laki-laki juga ada yang punya harim bahkan melahirkan anak.

Ini akibat dari perang nuklir lebih dari sembilan puluh tiga tahun lalu, Perang dunia ketiga yang hampir memusnahkan manusia dan isi bumi. Kini semua kembali damai, Namun tidak semua kembali ada akibat yang harus ditanggung. Dimulai dari jarangnya makanan organik dan daging, serta kepunahan banyaknya binatang yang beberapa adalah makanan bagi manusia, terbaginya dunia menjadi tiga praksis, dan juga terbaginya gender seks manusia.

Super _male_, super _female_, normal _male_, normal _female_, feminin _male_ dan maskulin _female_.

Keenam gender itu masih dalam dua gender utama yang sama dengan yang dulu yaitu, perempuan alias _female_ dan laki-laki alias _male_.

Ada banyak faktor biologis yang rumit hingga seseorang bisa dimasukan dalam salah satu dari enam sub gender. Misal feminin _male_, seorang feminin _male_ ia punya hormon progesteron, dan estrogen, sedikit testosteron atau sama dengan normal _male_, bisa punya penis, rahim dan vagina tapi tidak semua punya, bisa saja salah satunya juga keduanya dan ciri fisik laki-laki.

karena adanya variasi biologis mengakibatkan sub gorden punya subtipe, subtipe ada di feminin _male_, super _male_, maskulin _female_.

pada feminin _male_ dan maskulin _female_ subtipe tergantung pada organ reproduksinya. Untuk feminin _male_ jika hanya hormon kewanitaannya saja yang muncul tapi tidak memiliki vagina maka tipenya adalah tipe A, vagina dan penis tipe B, sedangkan tipe C adalah yang tak berfungsi atau tak memiliki penis namun hormor testosteronnya normal laki-laki.

Eijun adalah feminin _male_ type B yang memiliki kromosom Y kecil atau bisa ditulis y saja. Ini adalah kromosom seks yang cukup rumit, akibat radiasi nuklir yang lambat laun berevolusi jadi sempurna dan tak terjadi kecacatan akibatnya, evolusi ini cepat karena para ilmuwan yang bisa membuat efek samping dari kromosom y ini menjadi minimal, dan bisa hidup normal. Tapi di masyarakat mereka tetap dipandang sebelah mata.

Ini adalah hukum tak tertulis dalam masyarakat bahwa feminin _male_ adalah manusia terlemah, mereka dibatasi dengan moral dan etika, posisi mereka sama dengan perempuan. Mereka hanya dianggap manusia yang tak bisa membela diri. Seringkali mereka tak diperbolehkan melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap hanya bisa dilakukan oleh gender maskulin, seperti olahraga misalnya.

Eijun jatuh cinta pada _baseball_ sejak kecil, ia ingin bermain _baseball_, jadi _pitcher_. Di kampungnya dulu, ia bermain bersama teman-teman laki-lakinya. Eijun adalah anak laki-laki keras kepala namun ia adalah tipe melankolis kalau tidak dibilang cengeng. Ia tak suka temannya dihina, menangis saat tim SD-nya kalah. Eijun masuk tim _baseball_ putra SD, walau itu sedikit melenceng dari kebiasaan yang mana harusnya Eijun masuk tim putri.

_baseball_ memang punya dua kategori, putra dan putri, biasanya feminin _male_ masuk kategori putri. Lapangan untuk putri lebih pendek dari putra itu meringankan para pemain namun tak jarang yang menganggapnya rendah karena terlalu banyak perubahan dari _baseball_ putra, _baseball_ putri juga kurang tenar.

Saat SMP Eijun masih bisa bermain di tim putra, hanya saja saat kelas dua SMP, ayahnya harus pindah ke daerah tenggara area Sosialis. Bernama pulau Thai, tempat di mana lima puluh persen dari populasi gender ketiga dunia berada.

Eijun tidak menolak untuk pindah, namun saat itu timnya sedang berada dalam turnamen musim panas SMP, ia meminta untuk tidak ikut pindah ke Thai dulu, setidaknya sampai turnamen untuk tim SMPnya berakhir. Tapi ibu Eijun khawatir, tak mungkin membiarkan anak yang belum genap lima belas tahun hidup sendiri.

Eijun dan keluarganya akhirnya pindah ke Thai sebelum Eijun naik kelas tiga SMP, ibu Eijun berpikir supaya anaknya bersekolah di sekolah yang aman bagi feminin _male_. Karena di area Thai walau mereka memiliki sistem cukup baik untuk gender ketiga namun tetap saja ada orang yang percaya gender ketiga tak pantas hidup, terutama feminin _male_. Kebetulan juga Eijun harusnya mendapatkan haid pertamanya di usianya sekarang, itu akan jadi resiko berbahaya bagi feminin _male_ jika orang ekstrimis tahu seorang feminin _male_ yang belum mendapat gelang IDnya berkeliaran seorang diri.

Gelang ID adalah gelang elektronik yang mirip smartphone pada jaman dulu namun gelang ID adalah gabungan dari smartphone dan kartu identitas. Ada tiga warna yang berbeda untuk menunjukkan gender masing-masing.

Biru metalic untuk super _male_ dan maskulin _female_, abu/hitam metalik untuk normal _female_ dan _male_, pink metalik untuk feminin _male_ serta super _female_.

Semua gelang bisa dilacak dan merekam apa yang penggunanya lakukan juga kondisi tubuh pengguna. Gelang itu didapatkan saat kau balid, saat orang tua tahu anaknya haid atau mimpi basah, kalau tidak saat umurmu lima belas tahun. Dari pengajuan sampai gelang siap digunakan butuh waktu dua minggu. Ada banyak kasus anak feminin _male_ yang hilang atau diserang oleh orang yang percaya bahwa feminin _male_ harus dibunuh dan musnah dari bumi.

Ibu Eijun memutuskan memasukkannya ke sekolah khusus feminin _male_. Mereka menyediakan bus sekolah khusus juga, jadi ia pikir sekolah itu bagus.

Namun Eijun tak suka sekolah itu karena terlalu fokus pada kesopanan dan etika konyol yang harus dimiliki feminin _male_, hanya feminin _male_ sedangkan super _male_ dan normal _male_ bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka suka? berkata kasar pun wajar? haha... Lagipula di sana tak ada club _baseball_, yang ada hanya klub senam indah.

Karena itu akhirnya Eijun selalu bolos pelajaran etika dan cara bicara sopan, ia memanjat pagar sekolah yang cukup tinggi untuk bermain _baseball_ bersama anak-anak kecil di taman dekat sekolahnya.

Seperti sekarang, ia sedang berjalan menuju taman dekat sekolahnya yang sebenarnya Eijun harus berada di kelas etika berbicara. Eijun heran kenapa pelajaran di sekolah itu tak ada yang normal, ya... Memang ada yang namanya matematika, kimia atau IPA tapi itu hanya empat puluh persen dari total pelajaran. Selebihnya hanya etika, etika dan etika, yaaah... Memang penting etika tapi bukan artinya harus seperti pembantu dan tuan, kan?

Dasar etika sampah, satu pihak harus lemah lembut jika berbicara tapi pihak lain, memaki pun wajar karena mereka tak punya rahim. Lebih baik ia berlatih jenis lemparan, daripada mendengar ceramah dari nenek tua bau tanah yang tak berguna itu.

Ini hari pertama haid tapi Eijun tak merasa apa pun, memanjat pagar tinggi pun tak masalah baginya, ia tak merasa sakit seperti yang ibunya rasakan. Perbedaannya hanya Eijun berdarah di bagian vaginanya dekat batangnya dan ia ingin menghajar seseorang, entah kenapa. Eijun jadi mudah kesal hari ini, bahkan saat ibunya bertanya kenapa dirinya selalu bolos dan bertanya mau masuk SMA.

Katanya ia tak mungkin bisa masuk SMA bagus nanti kalau terus bolos. Tapi eiju tak peduli karena renCananya saat SMA nanti ia akan kembali ke negara Liberalis area Nihon. Toh, SMA Nihon ada yang berasrama dan juga di Nihon banyak SMA yang memang fokus ke _baseball_, salah satunya adalah Seidou. Itu SMA impian Eijun sejak kecil, sekolah itu selalu masuk delapan besar turnamen SMA Liberalis. Mereka tak peduli jika siswanya jelek di pelajaran asal kau berbakat di _baseball_ maka ia bisa masuk Seidou.

lama berjalan Eijun sampai ke taman yang biasa digunakan anak-anak bermain. Ada banyak android yang siap disewa untuk menemani atau menjaga anak-anak. Eijun biasanya bermain dengan anak-anak SD yang sedang istirahat karena tepat di depan taman ini ada SD.

Taman itu adalah taman kota yang banyak fasilitasnya, dari mulai lapangan tenis, badminton dan lain-lain, banyak virtual glass yang bisa diduduki, pohon-pohon buatan yang bisa mengeluarkan oksigen ditata rapi. orang tua berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman, anak-anak berlarian di lapang berumput lembut.

Eijun tersenyum melihat pemandangan di taman itu. Thai tidak sehebat Nihon dalam membangun dan teknologi tapi mereka tetap cepat dalam membangun daerahnya, Eijun kagum dengan semua yang ada di sini. Thai memang tak pernah ikut perang dunia ketiga, namun mereka yang paling hancur setelah perang. Beberapa karena para religius yang merasa paling benar. Perang di Thai berakhir tiga puluh lima tahun lalu dengan banyak korban, ini sebabnya mereka terlihat tingpang dalam teknologi. Di satu sisi sangat canggih tapi disisi lain kuno juga.

Eijun menggelengkan kepala. Ia terlalu banyak berpikir yang berat-berat, ah. Jadi pusing, lebih baik ia mencari teman-teman kecilnya untuk bermain _baseball_ namun tampaknya mereka belum sampai di sini karena Eijun tak melihat mereka satupun.

Eijun melajutkan perjalannya ke lapangan _baseball_, mungkin mereka sudah ada di sana. Ada yang tak biasa di taman hari ini, Eijun merasa ini lebih ramai dari biasanya, pemuda itu bisa melihat para gadis dan sebagian feminin _male_ SMA sedang berkya-kya serta bergosip.

"Eh, tim _baseball_ putra SMA Shirat berlatih di sini." Eijun mendengar gadis berompi pink serta rok putih kemerahan sedang asyik mengobrol dengan gadis berompi abu dan rok hitam. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, gadis berompi abu adalah normal _female_. Dan yang rompi pink adalah super _female_. Ini adalah hal biasa di Sosialis area thai, mereka memiliki system seragam untuk gender yang berbeda-beda, jika sudah kelas satu SMP.

Eijun juga memakai rompi pink serta celana putih kemerahan sekarang, juga emblem sekolah di dadanya. Eijun cukup terkejut saat baru pindah karena di Liberalis area Nihon tak ada perbedaan seragam, mereka hanya membagi seragam antara _male_ dan _female_ standar. Para siswa dibebaskan memakai apa yang nyaman untuk mereka.

"Mh, aku ingin menontonnya, katanya kelas satu ada yang ganteng dan dia sudah jadi tim utama, hebat, kan?" rompi abu antusias.

Gadis rompi pink mengedip tak mengerti. "Memang hebat, ya. Kelas satu sudah masuk tim utama? dan lagi kenapa mereka latihan di taman kota?" Eijun mengernyit tak suka, ia pikir bahkan orang awampun seharusnya mengerti betapa hebatnya orang yang baru saja masuk tim sudah dipercayai sebagai pemain inti dari tim, bukankah itu hebat.

"Tentu saja hebat. Dan mereka, kan. Ikut turnamen seluruh area Sosialis, lawan mereka sekarang kan, SMA nanat. Jadi mereka menginap di sini." Eijun mengangguk-angguk sendiri, SMA Shirat lumayan jauh dari sini, itu seperti Osaka ke Tokyo di Nihon, yang pasti masih satu area, area sendiri adalah nama daerah yang dulunya negara-negara, mereka bisa memakai nama negara yang areanya dulu pakai atau nama baru, banyak dari area-area ini memakai nama tradisional area itu mau itu di Liberalis mau pun di Sosialis.

Eijun terus melamun dan tak sadar ia sudah sampai ke area _baseball_ yang sangat ramai, padahal biasanya sangat sepi. Yah, soalnya ia selalu ke sini saat pelajaran ketiga dimulai, alias etika berbicara. Hanya ada anak-anak SD yang bersekolah dekat taman ini yang sedang istirahat dan berlatih _baseball_.

Dan sepertinya tebakannya benar, Eijun melihat anak-anak yang dikenalnya sedang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan _baseball_, sekitar dua puluh anak berumur delapan sampai dua belas tahun, berkerumun di garis batas beton dan rumput, sedang berdiskusi dengan murung.

"Hai kalian, kenapa tidak masuk ke lapangan?" tanya Eijun.

Salah satu dari mereka menoleh, berkata. "_Phi_. Kita tak bisa main _baseball_, mereka mengambil semua lapangan _baseball_." wajah anak itu murung, anak lain juga.

Eijun mengerutkan dahi. "Mereka mengambil semua lapangan, untuk putri juga?"

Anak lain mengangguk. "Mereka menggunakannya untuk _catcher_ _pitcher_ latihan. Padahal kami ada pertandingan lusa, kalau tidak latihan kami akan kalah, _Phi_."

_Badmood _Eijun masih menggelora, ia makin kesal dan tak tahan untuk berkata kasar. "cih, dasar sampah. Paling mereka cuma bisa sampai penyisihan grup saja." cemoohnya tanpa sadar bahwa ada para pemain dari Shirat yang melewatinya.

"Apa kau bilang, bocah." salah satu dari mereka tak terima ucapan Eijun pun berhenti, ia adalah super _male_ berwajah garang.

Eijun berbalik menghadapi pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, ia mengira pemuda itu kelas tiga SMA. Eijun tak takut. "Kalian bakal pasti akan kalah di grup, sudahlah. Biarkan kami latihan anak-anak ini akan bertanding di final. Mereka lebih butuh latihan, daripada tim payah seperti itu, sampai mengambil semua lapangan umum di sini segala, buang-buang waktu saja. Toh kalian bakal kalah. Lihat saja para pemukul kalian loyo begitu. HAHAHA..." Eijun memang hebat dalam memancing amarah. Sang lawan bicara memerah karena marah timnya dihina.

"Kau ini feminin _male_, tapi mulutmu tak sopan. Bukankah, sekolahmu mengajarkan sopan santun..." pemuda itu melihat emblem sekolah yang dipakai Eijun di dadanya.

Eijun memutar matanya, jengah. Ia berkacak pinggang menatap super _male_ di hadapannya dengan hinaan, memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kau siapaku? ayahku? kakakku? Pamanku? Atau jendral tertinggi? Hingga aku harus sopan tingkat tinggi padamu?"

Pemuda super _male_ itu mangap-mangap, kehilangan kata-kata karena emosinya sudah diubun-ubun. Ini kelemahaan sebagian super _male_, sumbu pendek.

Keributan yang terjadi merebut perhatian para pengunjung yang ada di pinggir lapangan _baseball_. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan feminin _male_ yang masih SMP itu membuat super _male_ kelas tiga SMA, mencak-mencak tak jelas. Itu sedikit lucu untuk ditonton.

"Ada apa ini!?" Suara berat meintruksi mereka yang sedang adu mulut, seseorang datang dengan rombongan pemain lain. Menegur pemuda super _male_ yang sedang bertengkar dengan Eijun. Mungkin karena keributan yang mereka lakukan mengundang pemain lain datang dan pemuda super _male_ itu mengadu pada orang yang disebut kapten Can, pasti ia adalah kapten tim Shirat, ternyata rombongan itu adalah para pemain reguler alias tim utama Shirat.

Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai rompi abu, beberapa ropi biru, serta satu-dua yang memakai rompi pink. Eijun menatap mereka dengan ingin tahu, apa Shirat menerima pemain feminin _male_ di klub _baseball_ putranya?

Ketika pemuda super _male_ arogan itu selesai bercerita akar pertengkaran antara ia dan Eijun, tiba-tiba saja suara tawa renyah terdengar.

Eijun melihat seorang pemuda berkacamata dan rompi biru, sedang tertawa terpikal-pikal. Dari suaranya terdengar nikmat sekali. Eijun tak tahu apa yang lucu hingga dia tertawa keras sampai memegangi perutnya.

Si pengadu meliriknya tak suka. "Anak baru kenapa kau tertawa?

Pemuda berkacamata menyekat air matanya yang keluar sedikit karena terlalu nikmat menertawakan sesuatu yang tak diketahui apa yang lucu. Ia berusaha meredam tawanya. "Tidak _Phi_, hanya saja saya merasa ucapan anak itu benar."

Pemuda itu makin marah, ia tak terima atas ucapan juniornya. "Apa maksudmu, eh. Nong."

"Aku lihat, kalian terlalu percaya diri..." kata pemuda empat mata itu dengan nada jenaka. Eijun memperhatikan super _male_ yang , pemuda tampang itu terlalu berani, padahal dia berhadapan dengan senior, namun dia cukup keras menyuarakan kelemahan timnya sendiri. "Tahun kemarin kita masuk final karena para senior yang telah lulus, aku ragu kalau sekarang kita bahkan bisa melaju ke delapan besar."

Semua orang di sana diam, mereka tahu pasti Shirat tak lagi punya pemain berbakat, mereka yang hebat telah lulus, sementara kelas dua dan tiga tak ada yang bisa dibilang berbakat, hanya kelas satu yang menjanjikan.

"Kau meremehkan seniormu, eh! jangan mentang-mentang kau _catcher_ terbaik SMP-"

"Oh, itu benar, kan?" ucapannya menyebalkan sekali, pikir Eijun. "Aku ke Shirat karena, ayahku seenaknya memasukkan aku ke sini. Padahal aku sudah diundang oleh Akademik Shirajushi di Liberalis area Nihon. Bersyukurlah kalian aku masuk, kalau tidak bahkan kalian tidak bisa masuk ke turnamen." ucapannya membuat semua orang naik darah.

Anak kelas satu lain mengingatkan si sombong supaya tidak omong besar di depan senior mereka, tapi tak digubrisnya. Sementara senior lainnya menahan si kelas tiga yang makin naik pitam.

Seorang pemuda kurus maju ke depan, ia yang tadi menegur pemuda yang bertengkar dengan Eijun. "Sudah kalian berdua, Miyuki, Pit. Kalian bikin malu di depan para nong manis."

"captain Can, jangan kabuh pedomu, ah. Nanti kau ditangkap polisi!" sahut pemain lain, sang kapten hanya merengut tak terima.

Can mengabaikan ejekan teman-temannya, pemuda super _male_ itu memang terkenal dengan obsesi akan anak-anak, bukan dalam artian seksual, hanya saja ia selalu disalahpahami menjadi pedopil yang mesum. Can mengalihkan fokus pada Eijun dan teman-teman kecilnya. "Kalian akan bertanding?"

para anak SD yang ada di belakang Eijun mengangguk. "Nah bagaimana kalau kita berlatih bersama saja, bertanding sepertinya seru..." keriuhan terjadi pada rekan setimnya. Kapten melirik tajam para anak buahnya. "... Bagaimana?''

Eijun dan teman-teman kecilnya saling pandang. "Gimana?" tanya salah satu anak pada Eijun.

"Kok tanya aku, kalian yang mau bertanding, kan. Aku hanya mau ikutan main saja." kata Eijun acuh tak acuh. Memang Eijun hanya ingin bermain saja dan kesal saat tak bisa bermain gara-gara anak-anak SMA merebut lapangannya. Ia tak punya urusan dengan latihan anak-anak ini.

"_Phi_, kami SD, mereka SMA yang mungkin sekelas pro, bagaimana bisa seimbang. Paling tidak kalau _Phi_ bisa sedikit membantu kami." kata anak yang jadi kapten di timnya. Anak-anak lain mengangguk, setuju.

Eijun berpikir beberapa saat, dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku jadi _pitcher_, ya." sahut pemuda manis itu, ya. Masih manis ia baru masuk tiga belas tahun, masih punya wajah polos khas anak-anak.

Kapten Shirat tersenyum, ia menghadapi para pemain, berkata."Jadi kalian harus kalahkan anak SD, plus satu anak SMP ini, kalau kalian tidak bisa menang telak, maka jangan harap kita akan bisa melewati penyisihan grup."

Can menekan para rekannya, sebagai kapten ia harus bertindak tegas. Ini kelemahan tim Shirat. Mereka terlalu senang dengan final tahun kemarin, lupa. Kalau orang-orang hebat mereka sudah lulus, dan selama dua tahun tim hanya diisi oleh anak-anak tak berguna, entah apa yang ada di kepala pelatih. Ia sendiri jadi kapten karena kakak kelasnya memaksa pelatih untuk mengganti calon kapten jadi dirinya.

Satu orang melambai pada kapten, itu anak yang tertawa tadi. "captain Can, aku ingin jadi _catcher_ di anak-anak itu. Kalau aku ada di pihak para senior. Aku khawatir kalian tidak akan sadar kelemahan tim kita." pemuda itu dengan percaya diri mengajukkan untuk jadi lawan timnya sendiri. Tapi kata-katanya cukup menyakiti hati rekan setimnya.

Eijun mengerutkan kening, orang ini menyebalkan pikirnya. Ia tak suka sikap pemuda super _male_ itu. Dia terlihat sombong dan cenderung meremehkan orang lain, itu pandangan pertamanya.

sang kapten terlihat tak ambil pusing. "Terserah kau saja, Miyuki... Ayo, mulai."

mereka turun ke lapangan berbentuk bujur sangkar, di dalam bujur sangkar itu, tepat di sudut ada yang dijuluki _diamond_. Terdiri dari empat marka disebut _base_ yang jika ditarik garis lurus maka akan membentuk wajik, tiga marka berbentuk empat sisi. Yang satu berbentuk segi lima, bernama home plane dengan dua garis lurus putih menghubungkan marka pertama dan ketiga memanjang sampai lapangan luar. Di home plane ada dua kotak batter lalu di tengah agak ke belakang, kota _catcher_, delapan belas koma enam meter ke depan mound berada, tempat _pitcher_ berdiri untuk melempar. Masing-masing marka berjarak dua puluh tujuh koma lima meter. Setiap tim akan bergantian untuk berjaga dan memukul bola. Satu inning terdiri dari dua babak. Siapa yang jaga duluan ditentukan oleh koin.

Tim Eijun mendapatkan giliran pertama untuk berjaga, Eijun berdiri di _moud_, bersiap melempar. Berhadapan dengan _catcher_ kelas enam, kapten tim. Pemukul lawan adalah dari kelas dua, tubuhnya tergolong kecil. Eijun memperhatikan pemukul itu terlihat begitu percaya diri.

Eijun bersiap melempar, ia mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi, mengayunkan tangan kirinya kuat. Ya, ia _pitcher_ kidal. Bola Eijun melesat menuju sarung tangan catcher SD, namun bola itu berbelok dan melewati _catcher_.

"Ball!" wasit android yang mereka sewa berteriak. Eijun merengut. Ya, lemparan tepat. Eijun tak ingin bolanya terpukul, jadi ia belokan sedikit. Sayangnya sang _catcher_ tak mampu menangkapnya.

"Ganti pemain!" suara angkuh nan ceria terdengar, setengah berteriak. Itu adalah anak kelas satu SMA Shirat yang tadi mengajukan diri sebagai _catcher_ tim SD.

"Eeeh, _Phi_. Katanya mau main saat inning ketiga?" _catcher_ kelas enam merasa tak suka dirinya digantikan oleh orang lain.

Miyuki tersenyum saat mendekati home. "Kau bisa bermain nanti di inning empat, ok. Sekarang serahkan padaku." ia memakai peralatan _catcher_ sambil berbicara dengan anak laki-laki yang cemberut karena tak rela diganti.

Dahi Eijun mengerut saat Miyuki berlari mendekatinya, ia tak suka perangai pemuda itu. Namun Eijun akui wajahnya tampang, apalagi saat mendekat dia malah makin tampang saja.

"Tadi kau sengaja ya, melempar ke arah ball." tanya si mata empat dengan nada serius ketika sudah berhadap dengan Eijun.

Eijun menghela nafas. "Batter bisa membaca kode kami, aku rasa. Jadi aku mengubah lemparannya sedikit. Aku lupa kalau Pitcher belum kuberi tahu tehnik lemparannya." Miyuki melongo, tak percaya kalau anak dari SMP khusus feminin itu bisa bermain _baseball_ sebaik ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia mirip orang Nihon, mungkin dia sama seperti dirinya yang pindahan dari negara Liberalis area Nihon.

"Kau pintar, ya. Sayang sekali sekolahmu khusus feminin..." dengan santai dia merangkul Eijun. "Nanti saat masuk SMA, ke Shirat saja."

Eijun risih dirangkul oleh orang yang baru saja dilihatnya, hai, mereka belum kenalan. Pemuda ini kok kurang ajar sekali. Jantungnya jadi berdetak keras. Eijun menggeleng cepat, ia berusaha melepaskan rangkulan itu. "Tidak mau!, kalian sombong!" teriak Eijun tempat di telinga _catcher_ tampang yang sedang merangkul pundaknya.

Dengungan di telinga Miyuki cukup menyakitkan. "Itu tidak ada hubunganya kan, di Shirat kau bisa masuk tim putra."

Mendengar itu binar di mata emas bulat Eijun muncul begitu saja, membuat Miyuki sakit jantung, entah kenapa. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, memastikan kebenaran dari ucapan orang yang setahun lebih tua itu.

Miyuki mengangguk. "Kau lihat sendiri rompi para pemain kami berbeda-beda, kan?" memang benar, tadi Eijun melihatnya sendiri ada satu-dua pemain reguler.

"Hai! Miyuki sialan, jangan menggoda anak kecil. Ayo, mulai!" batter berteriak, tidak sabar menunggu diskusi _pitcher_-_catcher_ yang terlihat tak berguna.

Miyuki memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Hai, _Phi_ aku tidak menggoda anak kecil ini..." pemuda berkacamata itu melepaskan rangkulannya, berjalan ke tempatnya. Eijun sebenarnya ingin berteriak bahwa ia bukan anak kecil. Hai, mereka hanya berbeda satu sampai tiga tahun darinya, namun tak bisa karena senyum tampang si _catcher_ membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo, lempar apa yang bisa kau lempar, jangan khawatir aku pasti bisa menangkapnya." teriakan Miyuki dari home membuat semua orang berseru kesal, bahkan Eijun juga. Ia terlalu percaya diri, membuat Eijun ingin memberinya lemparan tersulitnya.

bagaimanapun Eijun adalah _ace_ dan kapten di SMP-nya dulu, seandainya ia tak pindah Eijun pasti bisa membawa sekolahnya ke tingkat nasional.

lemparan kedua untuk Eijun, Miyuki yang sudah berjongkok di belakang batter yang ada di kanannya memberi tanda untuk melempar ke arah kiri bawah, ini adalah jangkauan terjauh dari batter. Miyuki tak mengintruksi apa jenis lemparan yang harus dilempar Eijun, toh. Ia tak tahu lemparan apa yang anak SMP itu kuasai, namun Miyuki yakin dirinya bisa menangkap semua lemparannya

Bola dilempar Eijun, bola itu agak lambat, bergerak lurus namun jauh dari sarung tangan Miyuki yang bersiap menangkapnya. Semua tahu itu akan meleset, tapi Miyuki tak bergerak, tak berusaha menangkapnya. Batter berniat tak memukul bola, membiarkannya ball. Namun bola yang lurus itu tiba-tiba belok tajam dan persi menghantam ke sarung tangan catcher Miyuki.

"_Strike_!"

Miyuki tersenyum jahat, melihat batter rekam setimnya dengan tatapan cemooh. "_Nice ball_." pujinya sambil melempar kembali bola yang ia tangkap kepada Eijun.

Binar di mata Eijun muncul lagi, sejak ia pindah tak pernah ada yang bisa menangkap semua bolanya, lemparan yang tadi adalah jenis lempar tersulit, ia tahu bahwa Thai tak pernah muncul sebagai juara turnamen _baseball_, mereka pada dasarnya lebih menyukai sepakbola. Tapi memang ada turnamen-turnamen yang diadakan tiap musimnya dimulai dari tingkat SD, sampai profesional. Tapi di tingkat sekolah tak seperti di Nihon yang ketat. Mereka hanya menjalankan hobi tak lebih dari itu. Jadi Eijun tak berharap akan menemukan _catcher_ yang sudah setingkat pro di tingkat SMP atau SMA. Tapi ternyata orang di hadapannya ini benar-benar pro.

Feminin _male_ itu bersemangat, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Tak sabar untuk lemparan selanjut.

Mereka dengan mudah mem-_out_-kan semua batter yang dimainkan dengan cepat. Dua batter selanjutnya hanya butuh tiga _strike_ dan _fly_-_out_.

Babak bertahan mereka akhiri dengan tak membiarkan batter berlari ke _base_ pertama. Di babak menyerang, dengan adanya Miyuki di tim SD mereka bisa merebut satu run dan menjadikannya angkat. Inning ke enam bahkan mereka mencetak angka tanpa Miyuki. Eijun masih _pitcher_ di inning terakhir, _catcher_ kelas enam SD belajar dari Miyuki supaya tak mengubah posisi tangannya sampai detik terakhir, percaya pada _pitcher_ yang di depannya.

Mereka menang pada akhirnya, kapten tim Shirat tersenyum pada rekan setimnya. "Jadi apa kita bisa masuk semifinal di turnamen, yang bahkan hanya karena Miyuki ada di pihak mereka, kita kalah telat..." Can berkata dengan suara tegasnya, ia melihat seluruh timnya yang terdiam, menunduk. "... Kalian terlalu percaya diri hanya karena kakak kelas kita tahun kemarin bisa masuk final."

Eijun melihat kekecewaan dari para pemain yang bermain dengan mereka tadi, namun ia tak peduli. Eijun hanya fokus pada seorang pemuda tampan yang memakai kacamata. Ia tak puas, ia ingin bermain lebih lama dengannya. Eijun tak puas dengan empat inning, ingin lebih.

"Hai, _Phi_. Jangan melihat dia terus." salah satu anak menegurnya. "Jangan terlalu berharap, pria setampan itu pasti sudah punya kekasih." anak itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Eijun mengedip pelan, tak mengerti kata-kata anak SD kelas empat itu. "Hah?"

Anak itu menepuk dahinya, ia lupa bahwa Eijun terlalu polos untuk sadar perasaan itu. "Jangan pikirkan, bukan hal penting. Kami kembali ke sekolah dulu, _Phi_ juga jangan bolos pelajaran penting, ya." ingat anak berusia sembilan tahun itu pada pemuda empat belas tahun.

Eijun tak mengerti apa salahnya hingga dinasehati anak kecil, rasanya kesal.

Suara tawa terdengar di sampingnya, Eijun menoleh ke samping dan melihat sang _catcher_ berkacamata, ia tertawa halus. "Kau dinasehati oleh anak kecil?"

Eijun merengut lucu, kesal. "Diam, kau."

"Eh... mulutmu tidak sopan, Ya. Bukankah di sekolah khusus feminin diajarkan sopan santun, ya."

Eijun memutar matanya, ia menendang tanah dengan keras. "Aku selalu bolos pelajaran itu. Kenapa, hah? kami harus sopan pada kalian? tak berguna..."

Suara tawa Miyuki membahana, teman-temannya sampai menoleh ke arah mereka, memperhatikan dengan heran.

"Aku suka padamu!" seru Miyuki membuat semua orang melotot seram. Eijun hanya diam tak bergerak. "Aku harap, kau masuk Shirat sebelum aku lulus, kita akan menjadi battery hebat."

Eijun tak tahu kenapa hatinya bagai tersiram air ajaib yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

Bahkan sampai pulang ke rumah pun kata-katanya tetap ada dalam kepalanya. Ibu dan ayahnya kebingungan karena anak mereka seperti kehilangan setengah jiwanya.

Yah, secara teknis jiwa anak mereka memang dibawa setengahnya oleh pria bangsat.

...

Mulai saat itu Eijun mengumpulkan majalah elektronik _baseball_ di gelang IDnya dari Nihon, karena hanya media Nihon yang sering meliput _baseball_ sampai ke tingkat SD sementara yang lain fokus meliput profesional saja.

Miyuki muncul di beberapa wawancara dengan julukan super tinggi, _catcher_ jenius termuda. Eijun menyerukan sumpah serapah saat membacanya. Namun hatinya tak membantah julukan itu. Eijun tahu nama lengkapnya sekarang.

Miyuki Kazuya.

Eijun menonton pertandingan pertama Shirat di penyisihan grup, ini pertama kali dirinya menonton pertandingan _baseball_ karena ia tidak tertarik dengan menonton saja. Karena ia pikir menonton tak semengasikan bermain. Yah, SMA Shirat kalah, hanya Miyuki Kazuya yang bisa mencetak angka, bahkan home run di beberapa gilirannya. Namun sayangnya lawannya adalah sekolah di area Korea yang juga terkenal akan _baseball_nya juga, mereka berbeda kelas. Satu orang yang hebat saja tidak bisa memenangkan satu tim.

Feminin _male_ itu cukup senang dengan melihat Miyuki saja, ia membayangkan bagaimana ia berdiri di gunukkan kecil itu, berhadapan dengan Miyuki Kazuya. Seberapa mampu mereka melaju? seberapa berkembang ia jika bersamanya? seberapa hebatnya jika ia membuat battery bersama Miyuki Kazuya?

Eijun terobsesi untuk masuk ke SMA Shirat, ia harus masuk ke tim _baseball_ putranya. Eijun harus jadi _ace_ agar Miyuki Kazuya lebih melihatnya dari _pitcher_ lain di tim.

Eijun tak sadar perasaan lain tubuh, bunga indah namun menyakitkan tubuh di hatinya.

...

"_Phi_, pernah dengar Penyakit hanahaki, tidak?" tanya satu teman kecilnya yang sering bermain _baseball_ dengannya ketika Eijun bolos lagi, padahal ini adalah masa ujian akhir sekolah. Tak masalah, Eijun hanya butuh belajar hal penting saja.

Eijun yang sedang duduk di virtual glass di taman sambil belajar untuk ujian masuk Shirat mengerutkan kening. Itu seperti bahasa area Nihon tapi ia tak pernah dengar nama entah apa itu, Eijun tak tahu. "Apa itu?

"Kukira _Phi_ tahu itu. _Phi_ kan dari Nihon?" tanya balik anak berambut hitam legam, berkulit cokelat. Ia sangat terlihat dari asia tenggara.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar, tuh." Eijun mengangkat bahunya. "Memang apa itu?"

Anak yang duduk berhadapan dengannya menghela nafas. "Katanya, seratus tahun lalu ada penyakit bernama hanahaki. Penyakit itu akibat menahan rasa cinta dan cemburu karena si penderita mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan si penderita akan menumbuhkan bunga di dalam tubuh serta mendesak keluar hingga penderita mati karena pohon bunga itu merusak tubuhnya." anak itu ngeri sendiri membayangkan tubuhnya tertembus pohon yang tumbuh dari dalam.

Eijun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kok seram sih, terus mereka yang kena hanahaki mati semua, kasihan amat. Sudah cinta tak dapat, mati pula..." katanya bersungut-sungut.

Anak itu tersenyum, _Phi_ yang satu ini lucu sekali. Ia jadi kasian kalau _Phi_ tahu berita yang ia baca di majalah elektronik _baseball_, tapi mungkin saja tidak seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan. "Tidak juga, ada dua cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa penderita. Satu menyatakan cintanya dan diterima, atau membuang bunga itu."

"Itu mudah, kan? buang saja." kata Eijun enteng.

Anak itu menatap Eijun dengan bingung. "Kenapa _Phi_ tidak memilih menyatakan cinta?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat pekat itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah, cintanya tak terbalas. Untuk apa menyatakan cinta jika sudah tahu jawabannya."

Anak bersuai hitam mengangguk, masuk akal sih. "Tapi jika itu dibuang maka kau akan melupakan semua tentang orang itu. Melupakan orang yang kau cintai."

"Itu bahkan lebih baik, kupikir. Karena kau lupa perasaanmu pada orang itu juga. Hingga tak perlu sakit hati lagi."

Teman kecilnya terbengong mendengarnya, itu egois. Bayangkan jika orang yang dilupakan juga sebenarnya mencintai kita, lalu. kita melupakannya dan orang itu tahu jika sebelumnya kita mencintainya tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena bagi kita sekarang, dia hanya orang asing. orang asing yang tak punya kenangan bagi kita.

Ia tak bisa membayangkannya. "_Phi_, jahat ya."

Eijun mengedip tak mengerti. "Apanya!?"

Teman kecilnya menggeleng, ia mengambil tab seukuran buku kono. Karena anak belum balid ia tidak memiliki gelang ID jadi mereka bisa baca buku atau majalah di tab khusus anak-anak. Anak itu membuka satu majalah elektronik _baseball_. Ia menyerahkan tab itu pada pemuda manik cokelat emas. "_Phi_, sudah baca wawancara Miyuki Kazuya terbaru."

"Mh? yang kapan?" yang Eijun ingat bulan lalu, wawancara tentang kekalahan timnya.

"Hari ini, coba baca poin ketujuh."

"Memang kenapa sih?" Eijun menerima tab itu dan membacanya. Di sana pewawancara bertanya apa Miyuki Kazuya punya kekasih, dan dengan deskripsi yang mengatakan 'dengan malu-malu Miyuki Kazuya berkata dia punya kekasih' tulis sang wartawan dalam artikel. Tidak hanya itu saja, mereka bertanya apa gender kekasihnya dan apa tipenya. Miyuki menjawab bahwa kekasihnya adalah normal _female_ yang sekelas dengannya, juga dia tertarik dengan _female_ saja, Miyuki tidak tertarik dengan feminin _male_.

Eijun tak bereaksi apapun, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mengembalikan tab itu pada anak surai hitam. "Apa kau akan tetap ke SMA Shirat, _Phi_." tanya teman kecilnya.

Eijun mengerutkan kening. "Tentu saja, aku tetap ke sana. Memang kenapa?"

Anak itu menatap mata cokelat emas Eijun, ia tak menemukan binar kekecewaan, mata itu tetap bersemangat. Ah, mungkin ia dan teman-temannya terlalu jauh melihat reaksi _Phi_ kesayangan mereka ini, mereka pikir _Phi_nya jatuh cinta pada _catcher_ muda jenius dan mengejarnya, mereka takut Eijun kecewa. takut _Phi_ bodohnya itu menangis. Dengan ini, mungkin mereka salah. Mungkin benar, Eijun hanya ingin menguji seberapa hebat jika membuat battery dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

Eijun adalah _pitcher_ yang hatinya terlalu terbuka, jadi ia akan terlihat jelas jika perasaannya kuat.

Namun anak-anak itu lupa bahwa _Phi_nya terlalu polos akan cinta, ia tak pernah tahu perasaan cinta, jadi Eijun tak tahu perasaan cinta itu seperti apa.

Enam bulan setelah pembicaraan itu Eijun benar-benar masuk ke SMA Shirat dan karena rumahnya jauh, Eijun harus tinggal di asrama sekolah. Ia sekamar dengan seorang kakak kelas feminin _male_.

Dan Eijun masuk tim _baseball_ Shirat, ia kira kemampuannya sudah mumpuni untuk masuk ke tim utama, namun itu salah ia kalah dengan anak kelas satu lain yang lemparannya cepat, seorang anak lokal yang hebat dalam hal kecepatan. Dia lebih dulu terpilih untuk tim utama. Eijun tak masuk dua puluh orang yang bermain di lapangan.

Kecewa? tentu saja.

Walau pelatih bilang ia harus latihan dulu, _pitcher_ baru harus memiliki _catcher_ yang membimbingnya, dan tentu itu ditentukan oleh pelatih.

sialnya pelatih hanya memberinya _catcher_ yang bahkan tak masuk tim utama.

Oh, tentu ia tak cedera bahu, atau apapun itu. Ia memang tak berbakat sama sekali dan si pelempar cepat itu mendapatkan Miyuki Kazuya. Eijun merasa itu tak adil, ini salah, _catcher_nya tak bisa menangkap lemparannya dan menyalahkan Eijun, malah bilang Eijun tak berbakat.

Frutrasi, Eijun lebih sering latihan sendiri. Eijun tak pernah bertemu dengan Miyuki sejak perkenalan para kelas satu yang masuk klub _baseball_. Karena saat itu mereka sedang ada turnamen.

Eijun merasa ingin keluar saja, ingin menyerah. Kalau saja malam itu tak ada, kalau malam itu Eijun tak melempar sendiri di lapangan _indoor_ dan juga melempar bola sekuatnya pada kekasih Miyuki. Maka Eijun benar-benar menyerah.

Feminin _male_ itu yakin semua sudah tidur saat ia keluar kamarnya, pergi ke lapangan _indoor_ untuk tim utama, memakai banyak bola untuk latihan.

Ia melempar bolanya keras sekali, tak peduli jika itu merusak apapun di dalam lapangan _indoor_ itu.

Eijun kesal, ia ke sini untuk Miyuki Kazuya. Untuk bermain _baseball_ dengan Miyuki, si _catcher_ jenius. Bukan untuk dihina oleh orang yang bahkan tak bisa menangkap bola anak dua tahun.

Itu jam setengah satu, ia terus melempar tanpa sadar para manajer ingin memeriksa karena ada yang ketinggalan sesuatu, mereka yang mendengar suara dentuman dari dalam lapangan _indoor_ ketakutan dan berinisiatif memanggil seseorang. Kebetulan salah satu manajer adalah kekasih Miyuki maka pria itu menjadi korban para feminin yang ketakutan.

Miyuki masuk ke dalam ruangan super besar itu, banyak alat-alat latihan yang lumayan besar, jaring, penembak bola. Ada juga papan untuk _pitcher_ latihan delapan zona streak.

Selama Miyuki berjalan ke arah dalam dengan para manajer di belakangnya, tentu kekasihnya memeluknya dengan erat, suara dentuman itu terus terdengar. Miyuki mengikuti suara itu, pelukan kekasihnya makin kerat. Keranjang-keranjang bola terlihat berantakan, Miyuki melihat seseorang tengah bersiap melempar dan tak lama kemudian suara dentuman kembali terdengar.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengerutkan alis, menyicipkan mata. "Oi, ini sudah malam sekali, kenapa kau tidak tidur!?"

Eijun yang ingin mengambil bola lain dari keranjang menjadi kaku. Ia panik tak karuan, ingin kabur tapi jalannya tertutup oleh para manajer. Sementara Miyuki mendekatinya.

Miyuki mengenali anak baru itu, ia menatap heran. "Kau masuk sekolah Shirat juga, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

Kata-kata Miyuki bagai garam yang ditabur pada luka menganga. Ingin rasanya melempar bola ke kepalanya, mungkin mata rabun jauhnya bisa sembuh dan dengan begitu ia bisa melihatnya di perkenalan. Saking kesalnya Eijun hanya diam dan berlari tak peduli para manajer yang tertabrak, Eijun keluar dengan tak sopan.

Miyuki terbengong saat mendapati juniornya pergi begitu saja.

Siang harinya Eijun dan teman-temannya yang tak masuk tim inti, disuruh membereskan lapangan _outdoor_ _baseball_ karena akan diadakan latih tanding antara tim inti dan tim cadangan. Ini adalah kebiasaan Shirat.

Eijun sendiri bermalas-malasan membereskan lapangan itu, lebih baik ia melempar bola kertas di atap sekolah, ya.

Rombongan pemain cadangan datang disusul tim inti dengan para manajer Cantik menempeli mereka. Eijun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat itu.

Makin kesal saja.

Feminin _male_ itu meneruskan kegiatan yang tak elite, memunguti bola yang tercecer di tanah. Saat suara melengking terdengar mengganggu telinganya.

"Eeeh, kenapa tidak bisa, kita jarang kencan." itu adalah manajer normal _female_ yang juga kekasih Miyuki Kazuya.

"Kau tahu ini ditengah turnamen, mana bisa aku santai." Miyuki terlihat jengah dengan pembicaraan ini.

gadis itu cemberut. "Kau ga sayang aku, ya. Pacar temanku selalu jalan..."

"Yah, udah pacaran sama dengan pacar temanmu." Miyuki kesal, ia ingin fokus dengan _baseball_l, sebenernya mereka pacaran juga karena ia pikir jika dengan manajer bisa mudah mengambil data yang diperoleh manajer yang menonton pertandingan. Wanita yang ia pacari cukup pintar untuk menjadi pengumpul data. Tapi tak sesuai harapan, Miyuki malah jadi kesal.

Miyuki ingin pergi ke _bullpen_ tapi gadis itu malah menahannya dengan merangkul tangan super _male_ itu."Miyuki, pokoknya kau ikut pesta ulang temanku malam ini."

Miyuki ingin sekali mendorong gadis itu, tapi ia tak ingin dilihat brengsek, jadi ia tahan sebaik mungkin. "Dengar Cake, besok aku akan bertanding jadi aku tak bisa keluar, berpesta. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau, kan tidak ma-aw!..." Cake tiba-tiba berteriak, ia syok berat karena tiba-tiba ada bola _baseball_ melesat tepat melewati wajahnya. Hampir menghantam hidung mancungnya. Miyuki pun terkaget karena wajahnya dan kekasihnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Bunyi dentuman bola terbentur terdengar keras di belakang mereka. Miyuki ngeri membayangkan bola itu mengenai wajahnya.

Aiiis... Bisa patah hidungnya.

Miyuki melihat ke arah datangnya bola dan melihat anak yang tadi malam berlari dari lapangan _indoor_. Ia terlihat dalam posisi sudah melempar dengan mata gelap dan senyum puas.

Miyuki kekki.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Cake sadar dari syoknya, ia benar-benar marah. "Kalau tak becus melempar, pergi saja dari klub _baseball_. Daripada membunuh orang." cecar Cake marah. Eijun memunguti bola lagi tanpa peduli orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh, ngeri, dan tak percaya.

Miyuki ingat anak ini yang bermain dengannya di latih tanding dengan anak SD, jadi dia sekolah disini? tapi kenapa ia tak masuk tim, bahkan untuk tim kedua? Menurutnya anak ini cukup berbakat, ia sudah menguasai lemparan cutter yang bahkan belum tentu pemain profesional bisa melempar bola ke celah antara wajah, dia sungguh luar biasa.

Miyuki mendekatinya, di belakangnya kekasihnya menyuruh untuk memarahi anak kelas satu itu tapi Miyuki malah tersenyum."Hai, kenapa kau tidak masuk tim utama, apa saat pemilihan kau tak sehat?"

"Tanya saja pelatih, kenapa aku diberikan _catcher_ baka begitu, dia bahkan tidak bisa menangkap bola lurus yang anak SD saja bisa menangkapnya. Bagaimana bisa aku lolos?" jawab Eijun, lebih seperti gerutuan sambil memunguti bola-bola yang berserakan di sana-sini.

Super _male_ yang dibelakangnya terdiam sejenak, dia tidak dianggap berbakat oleh pelatih? tidak mungkin dirinya salah kan? yang ia lihat anak ini luar biasa berbakatnya, dia bahkan lebih efektif dari _pitcher_ kelas satu yang terlalu heboh. Miyuki jadi mengerti kenapa anak ini marah padanya, karena mungkin dia kesini disebabkan ucapannya yang memberi anak ini harapan, namun Miyuki malah melupakannya.

Ia tak peduli tentang hal kecil seperti itu jika tidak menguntungkan timnya, tapi anak ini merupakan harapan bagi tim Shirat, tapi kenapa pelatih tak melihatnya.

"Miyuki kenapa malah ngobrol dengannya, kau marahi dia lah. Bagaimana jika wajahku rusak?" Cake berujar sambil cemberut. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya masih trauma karena bola yang sedikit saja melenceng,, wajahnya akan jadi biru dan bengkak. bagaimana ia pergi ke pesta malam ini? aiis, menyebalkan.

Miyuki hanya melirik Cake dengan acuh tak acuh, ia meraih tangan Eijun yang sedang memungut bola _baseball_ tak jauh darinya. "Ikut aku ke _bullpen_."

Miyuki menarik Eijun ke area yang bertenda meninggalkan Cake yang makin kesal. Bulpel adalah tempat latihan untuk _pitcher_-_catcher_ disana ada beberapa tempat latihan lempar-tangkap, Eijun tentu saja berontak karena ditarik tiba-tiba, tapi sebenarnya ia senang, entah kenapa. "Hai! apa-apaan sih, _Phi_!?"

"Aku ingin melihat lemparanmu, dan jangan p_hi_, tapi _senpai_. Aku lebih suka _senpai_, ok?" katanya sambil menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk dirinya dan menyerahkan sarung tangan _pitcher_ pada Eijun.

Eijun mengernyit tak suka, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. "Kenapa dengan _Phi_, ini di Thai kan? Miyuki Kazuya!"

Super _male_ itu memunculkan empat sikut-sikut di dahinya. Untung saja ini anak imut saat seperti jadi setidaknya bisa menahannya untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya. "Terserah. Ayo, mulai, di _bullpen_ keempat."

Eijun masih memajukan bibirnya, dengan hentakan kaki ia berjalan menuju garis putih tempat _pitcher_ melempar. Sedangkan Miyuki di seberangnya, sudah siap menangkap. "Ayo, lempar sesukamu ke zona _strike_!"

Dalam hati, Eijun bersorak. Akhirnya keinginannya terkabul satu, melempar dengan Miyuki Kazuya walau bukan pertandingan. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menunjukkan kemampuan sesungguhnya pada semua orang.

"Hai, Miyuki! kenapa kau mengajaknya latihan, dia tak punya bakat. Buang waktu saja kalau mengurusnya!." sebuah suara dari _bullpen__ kedua_ dari kanan Miyuki terdengar meremehkan, Eijun tahu suara itu, _catcher_ yang harusnya membimbingnya untuk latihan.

Miyuki tersenyum miring. Ia memberi tanda untuk Eijun memulai melempar, Miyuki selalu suka mengejutkan orang yang sedang di atas angin karena dia akan terjatuh lebih keras daripada didorong.

Eijun tidak mendengar apapun sekarang, fokusnya hanya pada pria di depannya. Ingin memuaskan _catcher_ di depannya.

Eijun mengambil ancang-ancang lempar, mengangkat kaki kanannya, menarik tangan kirinya yang memegang bola ke belakang bagai busur dengan anak panah, dan mengayunkan dengan cepat, melepaskan bola dengan tepat hingga melesat, namun itu jauh dari zona _strike_ dan sarung tangan Miyuki. Super _male_ itu tak bergeming walau bola itu meleset,. Semua yang melihatnya yakin bola akan gagal ditangkap. Akan tetapi bagai tertarik magnet, secara tiba-tiba bola itu berbelok dan menghantam tepat di sarung tangan sang _catcher_ berkacamata itu.

Miyuki tersenyum. "Lemparan bagus. Ayo, lagi." katanya sambil melempar kembali bola pada Eijun...


	2. Chapter 2 edit

**Mangsa by terajima Yuji**

**Story by aicweconan**

**Hidden story of Miyusawa: true love in lies**

_**AU, setting di Thailand. **_

_**Phi adalah panggilan untuk kakak, senior atau orang yang lebih tua lainnya ini beda dengan senpai, Phi lebih general ke kakak.**_

_**Nong adalah panggilan untuk adik, junior atau orang yang lebih muda.**_

_**Ini adalah hidden story dari ff drama Thailand ai diwattpad, week feminine, tapi ini adalah cerita masa lalu miyusawa di ff itu jadi kalian tidak perlu baca weak feminine nya. Well, welcome to my imagination,. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Oh, ya selain miyusawa tidak ada chara lain, hampir semua oc.**_

Ai baru sadar kalau sebelum setting negaranya salah, jadi ai edit ulang.

Eijun mulai mendapat perhatian dari pemain yang memang mengerti baseball. Mereka sering mengajaknya latihan di luar jam latihan utama mereka. Miyuki Kazuya pun tak jarang melakukan lempar tangkap bersama Eijun, namun feminin male itu tak merasa puas, karena ia belum masuk tim inti Shirat. Pelatih masih belum melihat bakat hebatnya, entah kenapa. Padahal pemain lain mengakui potensinya.

Kata para senior sih, pelatih ini memang agak rese. Bayangkan saja pelatih yang membuat mereka ke final turnamen tahun lalu malah diganti dengan alasan dia tidak mampu menang, hai... masuk final pun sudah mencetak rekor bagi Shirat tapi malah ingin menang. Eijun tak habis pikir.

Ia menyesal masuk sekolah ini, banyak yang tidak sesuai dengan tim baseball sekolah yang bisa masuk final turnamen seluruh Sosial, ini adalah kesalahan kepala sekolah mereka. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kepala sekolah yang baru tiga tahun menjabat terlalu memanjakan adik-adiknya dan menjadikan mereka pekerja di sekolah Shirat.

Dan bahkan ia tak bisa berkata-kata saat tahu bahwa sang pelatih dulunya hanyalah seorang pengangguran yang bahkan tak tahu kalau sarung tangan catcher itu berbeda dengan para pemain lain. Tak heran para pemain yang dipilih hanya memiliki pukulannya kuat atau yang lemparannya cepat tapi mudah ditangkap, tentu saja Eijun tak masuk kriteria, karena hanya catcher sekelas Miyuki Kazuya saja yang bisa memahami bakatnya.

Kalau kalian heran kenapa Miyuki Kazuya bisa masuk ke tim utama, Eijun yakin itu bukan karena bakat u luar biasanya tapi karena nama Miyuki... ya, Miyuki clan adalah keluarga keturunan kaisar Nihon, mereka juga dirumorkan ketua keluarga Yakuza yang paling kuat di Nihon, dan bahkan mereka memiliki rekan kuat di thai. Namun pada permukaan mereka hanyalah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang obat-obatan dan alat medis.

Eijun yakin karena itulah Miyuki Kazuya bisa masuk tim inti, walau memang bakatnya patut diakui.

Tahun pertama Eijun di SMA bisa dibilang kacau, dari yang tidak diterima tim inti Shirat sampai pada dimusuhi para manajer yang feminim male itu sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas hidupnya suram saat itu.

Liburan tahun baru pun dimulai, ibu dan ayahnya telah berencana kembali ke Liberal area Nihon untuk liburan anak mereka dan pesta pernikahan keluarga. Tentu Eijun senang sekali, ia jadi bisa bermain bersama teman-temannya saat di SMP lain, itulah rencananya.

Eijun akhirnya kembali ke Liberalis, ke Nihon. setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa dengan teman-teman masa kecilnya. Akhirnya Ia bisa bermain baseball dengan mereka. Eijun senang bertemu teman normal femalenya yang sering menemaninya bermain baseball jika kekurangan pemain. Walau hanya satu minggu saja karena acara pernikahan sepupunya.

Pesta pernikahan sepupunya diadakan di tokyo, itu lumayan jauh dari kampung halamannya, jadi ia harus meninggalkan teman-temannya lebih cepat dari masa liburnya. Sebenarnya Eijun ingin tetap di kampung halamannya namun ibunya tak mengizinkannya. Katanya ada seseorang yang ingin dikenalkan pada Eijun.

Entahlah, Eijun tak pikirkan apapun waktu itu, ia hanya bertanya memang siapa yang akan dikenalkan dan dijawab ibunya, anak seorang teman baik ayahnya. Ya, sudah itu saja. Lagipula ibunya berjanji akan membiarkannya bermain di taman bermain yang ada di tokyo.

Saat pesta pernikahan tiba, Eijun menjadi heran dengan ibunya yang menyuruhnya berdandan bagai ibu tiri cinderella yang menyuruh putri-putri kandungnya berdandan saat akan datang pada pesta ulang tahun sang pangeran. itu sangat menjengkelkan bagi Eijun karena ibunya menyiapkan baju yang sungguh cantik sekali.

Ya, cantik. Yah jas tapi dengan warna putih susu, bertaburan permata warna-warni dan potongan yang lebih feminin, membuat Eijun ingin mengeluarkan roti isi daging yang tadi pagi ia masukkan ke dalam perutnya.

"Kamu harus pakai itu. Kalau tidak. Tidak ada taman bermain!" Ucap ibu Eijun, tahu pasti anaknya tak mau memakainya. Eijun hanya bisa menatap jengah baju itu dan memakainya dengan malu...

Kalau ditanya seberapa banyak populasi gender ketiga di area Nihon maka jawabannya hanya satu persen dari seluruh populasi di area Nihon, dan itu sudah termasuk semua gender ketiga yang ada. Namun entah kenapa keluarga pihak ibu adalah selalu ada di satu persen itu, ibunya adalah feminin male type C yang bisa dibilang dia wanita sempurna hanya saja payudaranya tidak berkembang karena hormon laki-laki lebih dominan.

Di Liberalis sendiri gender ketiga punya area-area yang tak menerima mereka secara terbuka, dakwah-dakwah menyudutkan para gender ketiga berterbaran di area tetentu. Keluarga ibu eijun selalu berpindah-pindah dan tak pernah diam di satu area Liberalis. Hanya saja ibunya dan pamannya bertemu dengan kekasih yang sekarang jadi pasangan mereka, pada akhirnya mereka tinggal di area Nihon. Ibu melahirkan eijun yang feminin male type c.

Sepupunya sendiri feminin male type A, yang saat ini berdiri di tengah ruangan luas dengan dikelilingi para tamu undangan berkelas. Ren Mihashi, sepupunya itu sangat berbeda dari Eijun. Jika Eijun punya banyak energi hingga membuatnya tak punya malu. Ren lebih ke tak punya keberanian bahkan untuk bersuara, ia sangat mudah berpikir negatif akan dirinya sendiri dan mudah menangis.

Ren dan Eijun bagai bumi dan langit, beda umur mereka lima tahun, Ren lebih tua tapi Eijun selalu seperti kakak membully adik laki-lakinya. Walaupun sifat mereka bertolak belakang tapi satu hal yang sangat identik dari dua saudara ini, yaitu bakat melempar.

Ya, Ren juga seorang pitcher dan kau tahu siapa yang jadi pasangannya? Dia adalah seorang catcher yang jadi pasangan baterynya sejak SMA, Takaya Abe. Abe bukan catcher terhebat namun untuk Ren ia adalah yang terbaik, normal male itu bisa menangani sifat negatif Ren, mampu memotifasinya dan membuat Ren bersemangat. Mereka jadi pasangan yang bisa melengkapi, serasi bukan?

Dan Eijun tak ingin itu terjadi pada dirinya, karena ini hidupnya. Ia berharap hidupnya berbeda dengan Ren. Eijun tak ingin jatuh cinta pada catchernya. Terlalu banyak kisah cinta pitcher feminin male dengan catcher super male atau normal male, kisah cinta yang tak pernah berakhir bahagia karena mereka akan selalu memilih antara dua, karir atau cinta. Ada yang berpisah hanya karena mereka tak setim lagi atau berhenti bermain baseball, mungkin itu terdengar romantis tapi bagi Eijun itu hanya dongeng yang berakhir di tempat yang indah dan tak berlanjut. Seperti saat cinderella menikah dengan pangeran apa memang selamanya bahagia? Mungkin tidak...

Mungkin selanjutnya ada wanita lain yang merebut sang pangeran atau sang pangeran mati karena perang. Ada banyak kisah selanjutnya yang tak diceritakan oleh dongeng, dan Eijun paham itu.

"Kau sedang apa, melamun sendiri?" Suara yang dikenal sombong dan menyebalkan entah kenapa masuk Ke dalam kepalanya, Eijun tak ingat keluarganya mengenal clan Miyuki Hingga mengundangnya ke pesta ini.

"Kau kenapa di sini, Tanuki!" Seru Eijun sambil menunjuk ke sang senior yang berdiri di depannya, Miyuki tersenyum kecut. Ia memakai jas hitam polos dengan aksen emas di saku hingga kancing pertama, celana putih. Cukup kontras dengan pakaian Eijun.

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit?" Gemas Miyuki. Eijun selalu saja memanggilnya dengan seenaknya, itu memang imut baginya tapi kalau di depan umum bahkan di acara formal seperti ini, Miyuki Khawatir itu akan jadi masalah bagi Eijun, karena di dunia ini etika itu penting.

"Tidak, untukmu." Balas Eijun, ia mengambil jus jeruk yang dibawa pelayan. "Dan kenapa kau ada di sini, Senpai?"

Miyuki Menggelengkan kepala, yah sudahlah. "Karena Ayahku adalah sahabat salah satu Ayah dari pengantin dan hari ini dia sibuk jadi aku wakili."

Eijun mengerutkan dahi, apa Ayah Abe yang dimaksud? Karena seingatnya pamannya tak pernah terdengar punya kenalan dari kelas atas keturunan kaisar. Keluarganya hanya keluarga biasa yang tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan politik. Itu sebabnya Eijun terheran jika sepupunya bisa mengadakan pesta sebesar ini, tamu-tamunya juga sangat banyak dan elite. Apa Abe bukan orang biasa?.

"Kau sendiri? Tamu pihak siapa, teman pengantin?" Tanya balik pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Sepupu, dia adalah sepupuku." Eijun menunjuk Ren yang lumayan jauh darinya.

"Oh, apa keluargamu, keluarga pemain baseball?"

Eijun berkedip dua kali. Yah, kalau dipikir hanya dua orang yang main baseball secara serius. Ren dan Abe adalah pemain profesional baseball, Eijun sendiri ingin masuk dunia pro sesegera mungkin karena tentu ia adalah feminin male yang identik dengan karir pendek di dunia olahraga, tentu saja Eijun ingin menikah dan ia adalah seorang gay, jadi ia akan menikah dengan laki-laki, tentu bukan seorang catcher- ia akan hamil dan harus berhenti bermain baseball. Tapi bodohnya ia, malah memilih sekolah yang tak mungkin bisa membuatnya terlihat cemerlang di mata para manajer klub baseball.

Eijun menghela nafas. "Tidak juga, hanya dia yang bermain baseball dan berbakat dalam hal itu, dan aku yang suka bermain baseball sejak kecil."

Miyuki Ber-oh untuk merespon jawab itu. Miyuki Sedikit berpikir sebelum kembali bertanya. "Sawamura, apa kau ingin masuk pro suatu hari nanti?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin seperti Ren. Bahkah lebih darinya." Eijun tersenyum masam. "Tapi aku tak akan jatuh cinta pada catcher..."

Miyuki Berkedip beberapa kali. Rasanya tak enak di hati, namun tak tahu kenapa."Kenapa?"

"Karena kau hanya terkunci di satu orang saja, kan?..." Ujar Eijun.

Catcher jenius itu tak mengerti pikiran Eijun, mungkin karena banyak pasangan yang bubar karena pasangan baterynya berubah atau hanya bermain dengan kekasihnya saja, jika itu yang dimaksud oleh juniornya itu. Maka, ia sedikit mengerti. Sesuatu yang serius harus dikerjakan secara profesional bukan emosional. Tapi, bukannya tidak bisa, bukan?. "Bukankah, itu hanya soal kepercayaan saja?."

"Tidak juga." Eijun mengibas tangannya, bibir mencetak sebuah senyum mengejek."Apa kau tetap percaya jika semua orang mengatakan kekasihmu akan berselingkuh dengan pasangan batery barunya?. Seolah ini adalah omegaservis yang omega mau ngesex dengan siapa saja..."

"O-omega apa? Kau baca apaan sih... Yah, tapi kalau kau percaya untuk apa dengarkan kata orang lain, hubungan itu terkait kita berdua bukan orang lain." Mendengar kata-kata Miyukiyang cukup bijak Eijun sedikit takut.

"Kau bukan Miyuki Kazuya, ya?"

"Hah?!" Miyuki Rasanya ingin mencubit pipi gembung juniornya ini, gemas.

Eijun angkat bahu. "Tapi Senpai kan tidak menyukai feminin male jadi walaupun kau berkata begitu tidak bisa jadi tolak ukur kalau kau akan bertahan, kan?"

"Huh? Kapan aku bilang tidak menyukai feminin male?" Tanya sang empat mata, sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Eijun.

Eijun mundur satu langkah, menunjuk sang senior. "Wawancara di majalah baseball, apa kau lupa! Aku rasa kau mulai tua.."

"Oh, itu karena Cake memaksa wartawan itu menulisnya, sebenarnya tak ada pertanyaan sepribadi itu." Miyuki Mengangkat bahu. Ya, wanita itu memang menyebalkan Miyuki Ingin sekali menendangnya jauh darinya. Tapi ia masih butuh normal female itu. Cake cukup berguna untuk dirinya selain manajer tim jadi ia mudah meminta sesuatu yang dibutuhkan dirinya untuk permainan tim Shirat dan mudah untuk menguasai tim baseball ini. Jangan salah, Miyuki Ingin melakukan itu karena sang pelatih bodoh tim baseball memilih pemain dengan asal ia jadi gemas. Dan Cake adalah anak dari salah satu pemilik SMA Shirat selain Ayahnya. Miyuki Berencana menjadi Kapten tim dan memilih sendiri tim utama baseball, ia akan mengancam pelatih dan kepala sekolah dengan posisinya dan Cake sebagai anak-anak pemilik sekolah bisa meminta untuk mengganti mereka. Kenapa tidak sekarang? Karena ada kakak kelasnya yang belum tentu menurut pada dirinya, jadi lebih baik Miyuki Menunggu kelas tiga tidak lagi aktif dan dirinya jadi senior sepenuhnya. Licik?

"Lalu, kenapa kau membiarkan wanita itu mengaturnya?." Tanya Eijun heran.

"Karena waktu itu pitcher kelas tiga yang jadi Ace tim kita adalah feminin male yang sudah memiliki calon pasangan, dan karena aku tampan, si calon pasangan pitcher takut calon pengantinnya jatuh cinta padaku dan meminta kakak kelas itu untuk berhenti dari tim, jadi dengan ada pernyataan itu aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja, pitcher bisa bebas main dan aku tak dicurigai, ya 'kan?"

Eijun menghela nafas kasar. "Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal mendengar penjelasanmu yang narsis itu. Kurasa Senpai tak terlalu tampan, kau tahu? Si nenek sihir itu saja yang berlebihan."

Tiga urat di dahi Miyuki tiba-tiba timbul. Rasanya kesal disebut tak terlalu tampan oleh mh-pujaan hati... Lah."Kau ini..."

"Tuan Miyuki?" Suara orang tua menginstruksi obrolan mereka, Miyuki Tersenyum pada pria berumur lima puluh tahunan itu dan meninggalkan Eijun setelah berpamitan dengan juniornya.

Eijun yang sendiri lagi, menyempatkan diri untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling. Ia berjalan dari pojok ke pojok. Entah kenapa ada rasa senang setelah berbicara dengan seniornya, mungkin karena ia bertemu dengan orang yang dikenal di tengah orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Pesta itu diadakan di aula hotel bintang lima, sepertinya orang tua Abe sungguh senang mendapatkan menantu seperti Ren hingga mengadakan pesta sebesar ini, Eijun merasa ini tak biasa bagi keluarganya yang memang biasa saja . Jika mau dikatakan keluarganya lebih cenderung menghindari hal yang berbau politik atau dunia gelap. Hal aneh adalah Ren bukan feminin male type B atau c yang memiliki rahim, Ren tidak bisa hamil, seharusnya keluarga Abe sadar akan hal itu, bahwa mereka tak akan punya cucu dari Abe dan Ren. Dan melarang hubungan itu bukan malah merayakannya, jika Abe bukan dari keluarga biasa yang butuh penerus, Eijun kira wajar apa yang terjadi drama-drama yang ia tonton dengan alasan ingin menimang cucu.

Tapi, ya itu bukan urusannya, Ren terlihat bagian juga.

Para tamu mengobrol dengan satu sama lain, Miyuki Juga berbicara pada orang tua yang menyapanya sesaat yang lalu. Eijun tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mereka, namun Eijun sadar dia berbeda dari apa yang Miyuki tunjukkan di Shirat, dia lebih memiliki aura gelap di sekitarnya.

Dan jujur saja ia lebih menyukai Miyuki Yang ia kenal, Eijun tak suka aura gelap miyuki. Terasa dingin dan meremehkan. Yah, dia memang suka meremehkan orang namun sedikit berbeda, meremehkan di sini adalah bukan 'aku lebih hebat darimu' namun 'aku bisa melakukan apapun'. Ini berbeda, sangat berbeda.

Eijun menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia kebingungan dengan perasaannya. Kenapa Eijun sedih saat tahu bahwa ia tak tahu apapun tentang sang Kapten, seharusnya ia tak merasakan apa-apa, karena ia hanya kakak kelas dan teman setimnya, tak ada yang spesial untuk jadi alasan Eijun tahu apapun tentang Miyuki Kazuya sampai hal pada terdalam. Eijun bukan siapa-siapa, dan tak mau jadi siapa-siapanya sang Kapten.

Hanya saja hatinya tak sejalan dengan logikanya.

Di pertengahan pesta Eijun dikenalkan dengan seorang pria, normal male oleh ibunya. Pria tampan berwajah eropa bernama chris yu. Ia ramah dan baik, ibunya bilang chris adalah anak atasan ayahnya, ia juga seorang catcher yang cemerlang saat SMA namun sekarang chris sedang cedera bahu dan menjalani rehabilitasi untuk sembuh lalu masuk pro nantinya.

Eijun tak pernah paham dengan perkenalan itu yang pasti ia senang mengenal chris, beberapa karena chris punya pengetahuan yang banyak akan baseball dan beberapa karena keramahannya.

Pulang dari pesta ibunya terus bertanya tentang chris sampai Eijun bosan, ayahnya hanya mengatakan agar Eijun mengenal chris lebih dalam dan mereka akan bertemu di liburan tengah semester yang berarti saat musim panas di Nihon dan itu juga bertepatan dengan turnamen baseball SMA Sosialis, kalau tahun ini ia bisa masuk tim reguler di Shirat maka tak ada waktu untuk liburan tapi jika timnya bisa masuk sepuluh besar maka ke korea dan sekalian pulang ke Liberalis area Nihon.

Tentu Eijun tak menggantung harap tinggi karena timnya terlalu payah, bahkan dengan seorang jenius Miyuki Kazuya ada di sana, masih tidak akan membuat Shirat masuk putaran final. Kecuali ada keajaiban yang membuat lawan kalah dengan mudah.

Eijun tak mau buang waktunya hanya untuk liburan, kelas dua ia harus ikut audisi club baseball. Ada dua cara jika ingin menjadi atlet pro, masuk klub sekolah dan ikut turnamen permusim atau kamu bisa bergabung dengan klub pro untuk dididik secara khusus dan nanti bisa memperkuat tim club itu, namun kau tak bisa bertanding di pertandingan resmi yang diadakan memang oleh pemerintah dan aturannya, club tidak izinkan memainkan permain sebelum berumur delapan belas tahun. Turnamen junior hanya dilakukan oleh sekolah-sekolah atau lembaga pendidikan berjenjang yang resmi bukan suatu kursus serta semacamnya. Namun club bisa membuat kursus untuk anak-anak di bawah delapan belas dan saat usia mereka cukup maka mereka bisa memainkannya.

Dan itu satu-satunya cara untuk Eijun dengan mudah masuk dunia pro baseball, saat ini.

Tahun keduanya di Shirat sangat tak terduga, mungkin lebih buruk untuk Eijun.

Saat kelas baru dimulai ia mendapatkan teman baru, orang lokal bernama Noh, dari club musik. Seorang normal male yang cantik. Ya, Noh memiliki kulit putih, mata besar hitam gelap dengan bulu mata lebat yang letik, walau tubuhnya masih terlihat maskulin. Dia memotong rambutnya hingga mirip biksu, teman-temannya juga sering kali memanggil Noh si biksu paling lurus. Bukan hanya gaya rambutnya yang mirip biksu tapi juga dia memang lurus, selurus jalan tol. Pikirannya tak seperti anak seumurannya, yang tak pernah berpikir kotor.

Eijun dan Noh cukup berteman baik karena dulu pemuda berambut cokelat itu juga pernah bermain musik, Eijun pintar bermain alat perkusi yang digunakan pada musik klasik. Eijun memang fokus pada baseball tapi ada hal lain yang ia sangat kuasai, musik klasik. Club Noh memang lebih ke musik mancin band namun alat musik yang dipakai hampir sama, jadi mereka bisa menyambungkan obrolan.

Semetara itu di club baseball ada drama cukup besar, setelah Miyuki Kazuya menjadi Kapten. Ia berperan ganda sebagai pelatih tak tertulis, itu membuat pemain lain cukup waswas. Semua posisi digantinya dengan orang berbakat, pelatih sesungguhnya hanya diam tak bisa melakukan apapun karena tahu siapa Miyuki Kazuya.

Di drama itu Eijun lah yang paling jadi sorotan karena ia sekarang ace tim Shirat, ya. Miyuki Menyerahkan nomor punggung satu padanya... dan apa Eijun senang?

Tentu saja senang, karena pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang jadi tujuannya. Namun orang-orang yang didepak dari tim tak suka dan menyebarkan rumor yang tak bisa dibilang sepele. Hanya saja yang mereka lawan adalah Miyuki Kazuya, catcher jenius juga pewaris perusahaan obat-obatan terbesar di liberalis dan salah satu keluarga yakuza yang kuat. Semua beres hanya dengan jentikan jari.

Kini tim baseball Shirat tak sama lagi, para pemain yang berbakat yang dulu hanya duduk di bangku cadangan kini merekalah bintangnya, tim reguler yang kuat.

Sementara tim inti yang kuat ini mengebangkan sayapnya dengan latihan yang berat. Hubungan antara Cake dan Miyuki mengburuk. Cake selalu cemburu saat Eijun dan Miyuki Latihan, ia sering kali marah-marah tak jelas saat sesi latihan melempar, membuat Eijun kesal. Pemuda feminin male itu protes pada sang Kapten, Eijun meminta tidak ada manajer tim yang masuk saat latihan berlangsung.

Ya, dia adalah Ace tim sekarang, kenyamanannya adalah hal yang diutamakan, mentalnya harus stabil, karena Ace adalah ujung anak panah tim. Jadi permintaan Ace adalah sesuatu yang harus dipertimbangkan. Dan Miyuki Setuju dengan ini, pada akhirnya aturan selain pemain tak ada yang boleh masuk ke lapangan saat sesi latihan berlangsung, para manajer hanya bisa masuk ke lapangan pada pada saat istirahat dan akhir sesi latihan. Aturan ini juga berlaku untuk Cake, Miyuki tak ingin kecemburuan kekasihnya berpengaruh pada permainannya dan Eijun. Lagipula sekarang normal female itu tak berguna lagi.

Miyuki Sudah di ujung karir baseball SMA yang artinya ia harus bersiap untuk baseball pro, kekasih seperti Cake hanya akan membuatnya terhalang. Ia memang sudah berencana untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Cake, alasannya ia akan kuliah di universitas Liberalis area Nihon dan menerima tawaran klub besar baseball area Nihon. Sebenarnya ada banyak club Sosialis di area Thai yang memintanya bermain untuk mereka bila nanti lulus SMA, namun secara statistik Nihon lebih tinggi dalam peringkat liberalis atau dunia, juga Miyuki lebih punya waktu luang untuk mewarisi bisnis keluarganya. Cake tak mungkin mengikutinya ke Liberalis karena ia sudah dikontrak agensi model thai selama enam tahun setelah SMA.

Tak ada alasan untuk bertahan dalam hubungan tak sehat ini, Miyuki lelah dengan Cake yang tak bisa memahaminya sebagai atlet yang bermain di tim, yang bisa siapapun jadi partnernya. Cake dengan kecemburuan menghalangi tim Shirat untuk lebih baik. Miyuki tahu pasti gadis itu membuat tim Shirat memiliki pemain berbakat karena itu berarti Miyuki akan lebih sibuk di lapangan untuk latihan daripada menemaninya, dengan posisi orang tua dan mengorbankan teman gadisnya untuk pelatih. Cake mengatur posisi tim utama. Cake seperti membuat sangkar sempurna untuk Miyuki hanya saja ia lupa kalau mainannya sekarang adalah seorang yang mudah mengorbankan apapun demi baseball dan timnya. Miyuki Tak punya rasa cinta terhadap Cake, yang diinginkannya adalah kemampuan Cake dalam analisa dan pengamatannya tapi sayang Cake seorang gadis yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tergila-gila dengan cinta.

Cake tak menerima aturan yang baru ini dan menuduh Eijun ingin merebut kekasihnya. Eijun sendiri tak mengerti dengan kemarahan gadis itu, dia memang tak boleh ke tengah lapangan saat sesi latihan tapi bukan berarti tak bisa melihat atau matanya minus lima puluh sampai ia tak bisa melihat kekasihnya dari pinggir lapangan? Ingin rasanya Eijun merobek bibir merah muda lipstik yang memakinya pelakor.

Apanya yang pelakor? Ia bahkan anti pacaran sama catcher... eh, bahkan Cake belum menikah... Oi! Belum jadi laki dia, lah...

Walau dijelaskan Cake masih marah akan hal itu, Miyuki mengancam untuk putus jika gadis itu terus mengganggu tim baseball dan menyuruhnya keluar dari club baseball, itu membuatnya diam. Tapi Cake tidak diam saja, di luar lapangan dia menyebarkan gosip buruk di sekolah terkait Eijun dan sebagian isi sekolah percaya akan gadis, hampir semua manajer tim ada dipihaknya.

Namun para pemain klub utama baru memihak Eijun, tahu pasti ia terpilih karena kemampuannya. Bukan karena sesuatu menjijikan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Eijun." Teman plontosnya bertanya dengan wajah khawatir, Noh dan Eijun sedang duduk di virtual glass yang membentuk kursi taman dan sebuah meja persegi yang sesuai untuk dua orang saja. Mereka sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah yang ramai.

Eijun berkedip, berhenti untuk menyuapi mulutnya dengan ham dan nasi yang berada di depannya. "Mh. Aku selalu baik, Noh."

"Kau tahu, Cake menyebarkan gosip kau bisa disewa untuk semalam. Dan membuat blandaran sekolah mengincarmu? Itu berbahaya Eijun. Kau tak tahu orang-orang gila bisa melakukan apapun." Noh tahu temannya ini terlalu fokus pada baseball hingga tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan gosip, terkecuali gosip itu terkait baseball. Dan itu membuatnya cemas.

Eijun tersenyum, suapan besar masuk ke mulutnya. "Tenang, kawan. Kau tahu pukulan sawamura Eijun bahkan bisa membuat bola keluar angkasa... oht!"

Noh memukul kepala coklat pekat itu dengan tangannya, tak tahan dengan bualan tinggi Eijun. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah bisa mengenai bola, bagaimana itu bisa keluar angkasa."

"Oi! Kau meremehkanku?!" Eijun cemberut.

"Iya. Kau memang payah dalam posisi pemukul, terima sajalah." Noh angkat bahu. "Walau caramu mengayunkan tongkat bisa membuat gegar otak sih kalau terkena..." Noh sedikit ngeri saat ingat bagaimana Eijun mengayun-ayunkan tongkat baseballnya dengan membabi-buta tapi bola lewat begitu saja.

"Kau tidak tahu saja aku bisa cetak homerun di SD?" Eijun cemberut melahap ham besar, akibatnya kedua pipinya menggembung lucu.

Noh tersenyum tak percaya. "Itu pasti cuma kebetulan... Lupa soalnya itu, sekarang. Apa klub mu akan menyewa club musikku untuk pertandingan penyisihan grup?"

"Yap, kata kap, begitu. Kata Senpai, dia akan bayar setelah pertandingan. Aku heran kenapa sistemnya harus bayar. Kita kan satu sekolah, harus saling dukung, dong." Itu adalah sistem di Shirat. Setiap klub harus menghasilkan uang atau ikut kejuaraan, turnamen agar bisa membeli properti untuk digunakan anggota Klub. Dan klub lain bisa menggunakan jasa Klub lainnya serta mengenakan biaya untuk menggunakan jasa mereka. Misal club baseball ingin ada pemandu sorak jadi mereka harus menyewa dari klub dance dan Klub musik, klub olahraga biasanya diberi uang operasional dari sekolah karena ada turnamen berkala tiap musim. Tapi untuk klub lain yang hanya untuk hobi tidak ada uang kecuali cari uang dari klub lain atau menang kompetisi, kalau ada.

Noh angkat bahu. "Mungkin untuk belajar dunia luar... Tapi kap? Senpai? Siapa itu?" Noh mengerutkan alis, seingatnya tak ada nama kap atau Senpai di Klub baseball.

Eijun menatap temannya, heran. "Kap, Kapten. Miyuki Kazuya. Siapa lagi?"

"Senpai?"

"Aaah... Aku lupa, maksudku phi. Senpai itu sebutan untuk senior di area Nihon." Jelas Eijun pada Noh.

"Kalian saling panggil dengan panggilan area kalian?" Tanya temannya, Noh tersenyum. Itu senyum yang mencurigai sesuatu.

"Ya, miyuki-Senpai yang menyuruhku menggunakannya, sering juga dia menambahkan kun pada namaku ketika dia sedang marah. Atau chan ketika meledekku."

Noh tepuk tangan, seakan ada yang hebat dengan kata-kata Eijun. "Pantas, phi-Cake marah. Kalian sepertinya akrab sekali."

Mendengar kata-kata temannya si surai coklat tertawa sinis. "Akrab, botakmu!... Dia terus mengejekku tiap kami latihan, menyebalkan!... "

Kepala plontos menggelengkan kepala, Noh beranjak dari duduk. "Yah... sudah. Sore ini jadi pergi ke mail? Kita harus beli beberapa bahan yang tak bisa dipesan, kan? Untuk tugas kelompok kita..."

Eijun mengangguk, ia dan Noh satu kelompok dalam tugas sekolah mereka yang seharusnya ada empat anggota, namun karena gosip yang disebarkan oleh Cake dan manager lain tak ada yang ingin bergabung dengan Eijun atau mereka takut akan gadis itu.

Cake memang cantik dan mempesona namun satu hal yang membuatnya ditakuti. Ia seringkali menyakiti orang yang tak disukainya secara fisik. Walau selama ini tak ada yang merenggut nyawa namun cukup untuk mental gila, kadang Cake menyewa orang-orang gelap untuk memberi pelajaran pada orang yang terang-terangan ingin menggoda miyuki. Ini menjadi rahasia umum di Shirat.

Eijun menghela nafas lelah. Ia hanya ingin bermain baseball kenapa jadi drama gini sih? "Ya, aku tunggu di depan sekolah setelah latihan. " Eijun masih terus makan walau temannya sudah selesai sejak tiga puluh menit lalu.

"Ok, aku ke ruang club musik dulu..." Noh melangkah menjauh dari tempat Eijun. Pergi dari kantin sekolah yang lumayan ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang masih punya kegiatan club. Ini memang waktu untuk pulang ke asrama atau rumah bagi siswa yang tak masuk club, jadi kantin ini tak sepadat saat istirahat pukul sepuluh pagi.

Eijun memesan ham satu porsi lagi, jangan tanya berapa piring ham dan nasi putih yang dimakannya. Ia atlet, tentu saja butuh tenaga yang banyak. Eijun tak pernah memikirkan diet, toh tubuhnya tetap ramping jadi tak ada yang harus dibatasi.

Selesai dengan piring ke sepuluhnya, Eijun langsung berlari ke lapangan baseball dan lari satu putaran setelah sampai, Miyuki sering menegurnya karena lari berat setelah makan itu tidak baik. Namun Eijun tak mendengarnya karena itu kebiasaan ia sejak kecil, dan tak terjadi apapun selama ini.

Ia latihan dengan catcher kelas satu kali ini, sementara Miyuki pergi mengambil undian untuk turnamen yang akan ada seminggu lagi.

Semuanya menunggu turnamen ini, tak terkecuali Eijun yang saat senang bermain sebagai ace tim, ia akan tunjukan kemampuan penuhnya yang hebat bersama Miyuki, membuat batery paling kuat di Sosialis. Menang delapan besar, pulang sebentar ke negaranya untuk bertemu dengan teman SDnya yang manis, Harucchi. Ia tak sabar.

Setelah dua jam latihan. Eijun berlari ke gerbang sekolah Shirat, biasanya ia akan berlari ke asramanya arah belakang berlawanan dengan gerbang sekolah Shirat, ia jarang keluar area sekolah jika pun harus keluar Eijun akan bersama teman satu klubnya atau Noh.

Untuk kali ini ia harus menunggu Noh di gerbang yang cukup sepi karena mereka yang pulang ke rumah biasanya memiliki minihyper atau mobil terbang, yang memiliki jalan khusus di Shirat. Sedakang yang menggunakan hyperloop bisa pergi ke stasiun loop Shirat dekat gerbang sekolah.

Yang keluar area sekolah biasanya akan menggunakan bus listrik biasa. Haitel bus ada di seberang Shirat, bus listrik jauh lebih murah dibanding hyperloop. Namun sepuluh kali lebih cepat, yang bus listrik tempuh satu jam hyperloop bisa hanya lima menit saja. Ya, secepat itu.

Eijun ingin berlari ke haitel bus di seberang jalan namun ada mobil van hitam kuno menghadangnya tiba-tiba dari arah kanan jalan, mobil itu dengan cepat berhenti dan dua orang berbaju mentalik dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, bahkan wajahnya dilapisi cat mentalik, keluar dari mobil itu dan dari salah satu orang itu dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya yang memakai gelang IDnya. Orang kedua mendorongnya ke arah dalam mobil. Orang yang memegang pergelangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kota hitam kecil, ia mendekatkannya pada gelang id Eijun dan beberapa detik gelang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya lalu jatuh ke aspal keras.

Eijun sangat panik, tahun bawah ia diculik bukan untuk tebusan tapi seseorang menjualnya pada pedagang manusia, feminin male itu melawan dengan keras tapi kekuatan kedua orang itu bagai gadah, memaksa dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan menutup pintu lalu pergi dengan cepat...

Di jalan sepi seorang gadis cantik, berjalan riang. Ia muncul dari balik pohon buatan yang berjejer di gerbang Shirat Academy and School. Ia menginjak gelang ID yang tergeletak di aspal keras dengan sepatunya yang cantik, retak kecil muncul di geleng pink itu.

Puas dengan itu. Gadis itu berbalik dan kembali masuk ke Shirat...


	3. Chapter 3

**Mangsa by terajima Yuuji**

**Story by aicweconan**

**Hidden story of Miyusawa: true love in lies**

**AU, setting di Thailand.**

**Phi adalah panggilan untuk kakak, senior atau orang yang lebih tua lainnya ini beda dengan senpai, Phi lebih general ke kakak.**

**Nong adalah panggilan untuk adik, junior atau orang yang lebih muda.**

**Ini adalah hidden story dari ff drama Thailand ai di wattpad, week feminine, tapi ini adalah cerita masa lalu miyusawa di ff itu jadi kalian tidak perlu baca weak feminine nya. Well, welcome to my imagination,. Thanks for reading.**

Seminggu sudah Eijun menghilang, Ayah dan Ibunya telah melapor ke pihak berwajib pada malam setelah Noh menemukan gelang ID milik Eijun di gerbang sekolahnya. Tapi tak ada kabar apapun, CCTV 3D juga tak bisa diandalkan karena mereka memakai baju yang tak bisa tertangkap kamera, pihak sekolah tak diam juga. Mereka memeriksa tiap siswa yang kenal dengan Eijun, namun lebih pada kapan Eijun hilang dan tak ada pentuntuk siapa yang menculik sang matahari baseball itu.

Minggu ini adalah minggu pertama turnamen baseball SMA dimulai yang harusnya jadi debut sang ace baru shirat. Semua tim utama tak berniat menggantikannya, karena mereka tahu tak ada yang bisa menggantinya. Namun tim cadangan paling gencar meminta penggantian ace, bersama dengan para manajer, mereka meminta pelatih mencoret nama Eijun dari daftar pemain. Hanya saja Miyuki lah yang memegang kekuasaan, ia yang memilih tim utama. Pelatih hanya bisa ikut campur pada tim cadangan saja.

Cake terus berusaha membujuk Miyuki untuk mengeluarkan Eijun dari daftar pemain namun Miyuki tak bergeming, pemuda berkacamata itu malah berkata dengan tegas bahwa ia akan menemukan Eijun dan tim harus bertahan sampai Eijun kembali.

Cake tersenyum mengejek." Dia tak akan kembali, kenapa kau keras kepala sih. Begitu hebatnya si pelacur itu hingga kau begitu mempertahankannya?"

Miyuki yang sedang memukul bola dengan mesin menyicipkan mata, ia tahu rumor yang tersebar di seluruh sekolah nanum Miyuki tak mengira Cake akan mengatakannya di depannya. Ini membuatnya makin muak dengan gadis ini." Kau tahu apa, Cake. Hanya gadis tak berguna bahkan untuk menulis skor. Jangan menyebut keburukan mu ke orang lain, kau pikir aku tak tahu seberapa seringnya dirimu tidur dengan pria lain."

Gadis yang cantik itu tampak terkejut, ia melotot." gosip murahan dari mana itu, heh?"

"Kau tahu siapa aku? Kau kira aku tak punya kekuasaan di dunia gelap thai?" Miyuki menghampiri wanita yang ditanggung-anggungkan sebagai supermodel masa depan. Mata empat itu tampa senggang mengayunkan bat yang ia pegang beberapa senti di depan wajah cantik nan tebal. Membuat syok sang gadis." jangan kira aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada orang yang mendekat padaku, kubiarkan kau semaunya karena aku tak mengenal mereka, dan tak berguna sama seperti dirimu. Namun kali ini kau sungguh tak ku maafkan, aku akan melihat lukanya dan melukaimu lebih banyak darinya."

Miyuki menatap tajam pada gadis yang kini hanya mangap-mangap tak jelas, ketakutan. Pemuda tampang itu pergi dari ruang latihan yang sepi karena ini sudah tengah malam. Ia tak peduli pada orang yang kini sulit bernapas di belakangnya, Miyuki sangat marah sekarang. Ia biasanya tak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Cake pada pengejarnya, namun kali ini berbeda. Eijun berbeda.

Miyuki berjalan dengan tenang namun aura yang ia keluarkan begitu berat, amarah tak ia sembunyikan. Ia kini tahu di mana Eijun berada namun itu bukan berita bagus. Ya, satu jam setelah kabar dari Noh didengarnya, ia langsung meminta Ayahnya untuk membantu mencari Eijun. Dan Ayahnya butuh waktu seminggu untuk tempat pastinya.

Malam ini Miyuki akan ke sana, tempat di mana Eijun berada. Kemarahannya menjadi ketika tahu bahwa Cake menyuruh orang-orangnya menjual Eijun ke club vip yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk memuaskan para tamunya, termasuk gengrape. Itu sangat tersembunyi hingga para polisi tak akan menemukan tempat ini, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu tentang club itu. Termasuk Ayah dan dirinya, juga Cake si anak pemilik klub.

Miyuki sekarang di tempat parkir kendaran milik siswa shirat. Si empat mata itu sengaja berlatih hingga malam, memukul bola hingga puas sampai waktunya untuk memukul kepala manusia tiba. Ini adalah kesalahan terbesar Cake, Eijun adalah pemain berbakat, ia adalah bunga kuncup yang tak tahu seberapa indahnya bunga itu jika mekar. Dan itu adalah yang ingin dilihat Miyuki, ia ingin tahu seberapa cemerlangnya Eijun di moud, seberapa indahnya kuncup bunga kecilnya jika ia merawatnya dengan baik.

Namun sekarang bunga itu mungkin rusak, kucup bunga itu tak mungkin mekar dengan sentuhan tak beradab orang-orang gila, bunganya mati sebelum mekar dan cemerlang.

Memikirkan itu semua, membuat Miyuki tak bisa menahan amarahnya dan menendang mobil terbangnya sebelum masuk lalu menjalankan mobil tak bersalah itu.

Miyuki mengarahkan mobil terbang ke arah utara menjauh dari shirat dan asramanya. Menuju arah cahaya kerlap-kerlip berwarna-warni, itu adalah pusat hIburan dan prostitusi legal di thai. Ada aturan cukup ketat di sosialis untuk hal itu, namun semua area bisa membuat aturan sendiri tentang prostitusi, yang pasti tidak ada paksaan di dalamnya, tak peduli jika itu S dan M selama itu disetujui dua belah pihak, maka itu legal.

Namun ada saja yang melanggar hal itu. Miyuki sendiri tahu Ayahnya tak melakukan itu walaupun ia adalah yakuza dan keluarga Miyuki punya usaha obat-obat untuk melakukan sex dengan cara bds, namun keluarganya tidak memaksa siapapun untuk masuk dalam dunia bawah. Hanya saja saat kau masuk ke dalam, maka tak ada jalan kembali. Itu prinsip yang klan Miyuki pegang selama seratus tahun.

Perjalanan itu cukup panjang walau sudah memakai kecepatan penuh, karena mobil terbang memang hanya memiliki kecepatan dua ratus meter per jam saat terbang karena keselamatan. Kenapa ia tak memiliki minihyper?... Karena dia adalah kriminal nanti, sedangkan untuk memakai stasiun loop kau akan memberikan semua data perjalananmu. Jadi ia memilih mobil terbang karena tak terikat dengan sesuatu.

Ketika waktu berlalu secara lambat, Miyuki sudah memasuki area hIburan malam itu dan ia mengarahkan mobil terbangnya ke gedung tertinggi di area sana. Menurunkannya di tempat parkir atap gedung yang sudah penuh dengan mobil, hanya menyisakan satu tempat untuknya.

Banyak orang yang sudah berkumpul di sana, melihat ke arahnya ketika ia turun. Seorang dari mereka menghampirinya dengan berlari, ia terlihat seperti orang area utama, tiongkok. Tubuhnya kecil namun terlihat kuat, berambut hitam pendek dan mata kecilnya tajam." Miyuki kazuya?"

Orang itu menyapanya dengan tegas, sopan namun tak merendahkan dirinya. Miyuki mengangguk.

"Saya Sing Soo-Sing, ketua klan Sing. Tuan akashi menyuruh saya untuk menemani anda untuk masuk ke club dibawah ini, untuk menyelamatkan seorang tawaran." Sing berkata sambil mepersilahkan Miyuki berjalan di depannya.

Miyuki tersenyum ketika nama sepupunya di sebut, anak dari adik perempuan Ayahnya yang menikah dengan ketua mafia area britani. Akashi seijuro, namanya tak memiliki marga. Ia adalah kaisar dunia bawah britani yang dikenal pintar, licik dan kejam. Hampir sama seperti dirinya, minus kejam. Ayahnya sering meminta bantuan akashi, karena memiliki hubungan baik dengan mafia tiongkok.

"Berapa orang yang kau bawa, kak Sing ." tanya Miyuki, ia tahu Sing lebih tua darinya walau tubuhnya sama dengannya. Ini cara untuk menghormati orang-orang tiongkok.

"Seratus orang, itu petarung semua." jawab Sing , memberi komando anak buahnya untuk berkumpul berkeliling di sekitar mereka." Katakan rencananya."

Miyuki mengambil kain gelang dari sakunya dan memakainya untuk menutup gelang ID, mengacaukan data gelang IDnya." Aku butuh empat orang selain kak Sing untuk ikut aku dan kak Sing , sisanya menyebar ke pintu keluar dan pintu darurat untuk mencegah orang keluar. Aku ingin semua orang mati."

Sing mengiris, ia tahu kalau itu dia maka ia pun akan melakukannya." Termasuk tawaran yang lain?"

Miyuki menggeleng." Kalau kalian mampu menyelamatkan mereka dengan cepat, maka selamatkan."

Sing mengangguk, setuju."Kalian dengar, ryuu, zha, ryou Dan batt ikut kami. Sisanya bagi dua tim, satu jaga pintu keluar dan darurat. Yang lain bawa keluar orang yang tak memiliki gelang. OK, BERGERAT!.." Teriakkan Sing membuat semua langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung, mereka tak dicurigai karena klub biasa menerima rombongan seratus orang lebih.

Tim Miyuki dengan cepat turun ke lantai bawah." Kami menerima informasi bahwa orang yang kau cari ada di bagian bawah, tempat... gengrape... aku tahu kau emosi, tapi bisakan kau menahannya sampai kita membawanya ke lantai atas? Aku sudah menerima kartu vip untuk masuk ke sana, memilih produknya dan membawanya ke kamar, orang dalam ku telah mencegah orang lain membawanya. Hanya saja... untuk hari ini... jangan berharap dia baik-baik saja."

Bisikan Sing membuat emosi Miyuki tak menentu. ia sadar, dirinya harus tenang kalau mau menyelamatkan Eijun. Menyelamatkan apapun keadaannya...

Tim Miyuki sudah di depan pintu di mana tempat transaksi, ada robot yang akan menerima kartu vip. gedung tinggi ini terbagi tiga, hotel, hIburan legal, dan tepat paling bawah adalah tempat orang-orang sinting namun kaya juga terpandang datang untuk memuaskan fetish mereka.

Enam orang masuk ke dalam, sedangkan beberapa orang yang bertugas menyelamatkan korban sebagian menyebar, sebagian menunggu di tempat robot yang mirip kasir supermarket.

Ruangan yang Sing dan Miyuki masuki adalah ruangan luas yang diisi oleh kerangkeng besi, empat kali empat. Ada juga tabung-tabung kaca yang terisi oleh anak-anak usia dua sampai lima belas tahun, isi kerangkeng adalah diatas enam belas tahun.

Sing merasa mual saat melihat anak dua tahun tak jauh dari pintu, mengetuk-ngetuk tabung yang mengurunnya. Pemuda tionghoa itu tak mual pada anak itu, namun mual pada binatang yang tega memakai anak sekecil itu sebagai pemuas nafsu mereka. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Miyuki jika misi selesai, tapi ia harap binatang-binatang ini dapat merasakan neraka sebelum kematian mereka.

Miyuki menutup mata, ia tahu dunia seperti ini ada namun tak sejiji yang ini. Ia ingin menghancur gedung ini sesegera mungkin, mengubur semua binatang yang ada di dalamnya.

Mereka mencari Eijun hingga ke tengah ruangan, sudah hampir setengah jam. Banyaknya orang yang ada di kerangkeng menyebabkan mereka harus melihatnya satu-satu.

Hingga akhirnya orang yang bernama ryuu berteriak menunjuk satu kerangkeng yang berada di pojok ruangan, yang berisi satu orang. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pekat, ia meringkuk di dalam kerangkengnya hingga wajahnya tak terlihat, wajahnya hanya ada di depan kerangkengnya.

Miyuki melemah, itu bunga cantiknya. Sekarang ia lusuh akibat disentuh banyak tangan kotor yang tak tahu cara membuat bunga cantik, mereka hanya tahu memetiknya dan membuatnya layu tanpa tahu keindahan bunga jika dibiarkan mekar di dahan kuatnya, dan bahkan menghasilkan buah yang manis.

Eijun tak memakai baju apapun, kulitnya penuh luka. Tangan dan kakinya dipasangi rantai, itu menyebabkan luka lecet di sana. Eijun mendongak ketika sadar banyak orang mendekatinya. Ia menunjukkan wajahnya yang kosong, sinar matanya yang selalu bersinar kini redup. Hilang.

"Eijun..." Miyuki dengan lembut memanggil namanya, semetara Sing membuka kerangkeng itu dengan kartun yang diberikan robot penjaga tadi.

Eijun seketika berdiri, namun seakan tak mengenal Miyuki. Ia mundur ke arah belakang, ketakutan. Menutup mata dan tangannya berusaha membuka rantai di tangannya hingga lecet di pergelangan tangan menjadi luka dan berdarah.

"Kau bawa obat bius yang aman? Tempat ini menyediakannya, namun itu berbahaya untuk otaknya." Sing berkata. Ia tahu walau ada orang yang dikenalnya tapi jika mentalnya sudah hancur maka tak ada yang dikenali lagi, maka lebih aman menidurkannya.

Miyuki mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan satu bungkus alat injeksi kecil. Sing mengenalnya sebagai alat medis legal yang hanya dijual pada rumah sakit, akan menjadi ilegal bila orang biasa membawanya.

Eijun terus berusaha lepas dari rantainya, hingga darah mengucur dari celah antara kulit dan besi. Bau amis menyeruak dari sana." Eijun... sawamura... berhenti, itu akan kulepas... sekarang kita keluar." Miyuki berusaha masuk ke kerangkeng itu.

"Jangan... jangan... aku tak mau lagi... tak mau..." Eijun meracau tak jelas, mencoba memukul Miyuki namun tak ada tenaga, dan malah ditangkap Miyuki.

Eijun berusaha berontak, namun Miyuki menariknya ke arahnya. Memeluknya kuat tapi lembut, pemuda bermata empat itu berusaha menenangkan. Eijun tetap ingin melepaskan pelukan kakak kelasnya, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, Eijun putus asa. Menggigit bahu Miyuki satu-satunya usaha terakhirnya. Sing membuka rantai tangan Eijun, dan mengambil bungkusan injeksi bius dari Miyuki.

Sakit di pundaknya mendalam, Miyuki merasakan gigit-gigit rapi milik Eijun tertancap dalam, hingga rasa darahnya keluar." Tahan dia, aku akan memasukan biusnya dan kita bawa dia ke lantai dua." kata pemuda tionghoa itu.

Miyuki mengangguk kepalanya, menyiapkan diri jika Eijun tak sadar. Dan beberapa saat Eijun mulai melemah, gigitannya pun melonggar seiring masuknya obat bius yang Sing injeksikan di tangan kirinya. Miyuki mengubah posisi Eijun menjadi memangkunya. Darahnya mengalir di bibir Eijun.

Miyuki ingin menutupi tubuh telanjang Eijun, namun tak ada waktu untuk melakukan itu. Mereka harus pergi ke kamar yang sepaket dengan vip dan menyiapkan pelarian.

Sing memerintahkan empat orang yang ikut untuk tinggal di ruangan itu, kartu vipnya bisa membuka sepuluh kerangkeng. Sing ingin membebaskan anak-anak terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu yang dewasa, itu perintah Sing sebelum pergi mengikuti Miyuki.

Miyuki melihat jam yang melayang di pergelangan tangannya, itu menunjukkan 2.00 dan 60. jam dua pagi serta hitungan mundur untuk sesuatu. ia telah merencanakan sesuatu yang paling mengerikan bagi pengunjung hari ini yang mungkin tak sebanding dengan para korban seperti Eijun, namun setidaknya itu akan seperti neraka yang ada di bayangan manusia.

Eijun tidur dengan tenang di pangkuannya, Miyuki ingin segera ke kamar yang ada dua lantai diatas lantai ini. Agar ia bisa memakaikan baju layak untuknya, ia khawatir dengan adik kelas kesayangannya.

Sing menuntunnya ke kamar, hanya butuh lima menit memang untuk ke kamar vip. Kamar itu hanya ruang yang dipenuhi dengan alatseksyang tak bisa dikatakan manusiawi, bisa dibilang apapun fetismu tersedia di sana.

Miyuki meletakkan Eijun di ranjang yang cukup normal, Sing menawarkan hoodie yang ia kenakan untuk di pakai Eijun, Miyuki menerima tawaran itu. Tadinya ia akan memakaikan baju mandi yang selalu ada di hotel-hotel namun nyatanya kamar itu tak punya kamar mandi ataupun lemari yang biasanya berisi perlengkapan. Miyuki sendiri tak mungkin melepaskan bajunya karena baju dalamnya adalah baju seragam sekolahnya, jadi tak mungkin bisa melepas baju luarnya.

Sing memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih besar, tinggi darinya. Hingga hoodie itu cukup menutupi tubuh Eijun sampai pahanya." Apa rencanamu selanjutnya"

Ditanya begitu, Miyuki yang telah memakaikan hoodie ke Eijun menoleh pada Sing yang bersandar pada pintu kamar itu." lima belas menit lagi suruh anak buahmu kacaukan tempat ini, bakar sesuatu saat mengacau. sampai saat itu tiba buku semua kerangkeng, bebaskan orang-orang yang jadi korban lalu larilah dalam waktu sepuluh menit setelah itu, mengerti?"

Sing mengangkat alis, kalau dihitung waktu yang disediakan hanya tiga puluh lima menit untuk penyelamatan dan efektif sepuluh menit harus keluar dari gedung itu. Waktu yang sangat sempit untuk orang sebanyak yang dibawanya dan para korban. Sing harusnya tahu walau Miyuki punya reputasi baik tapi mereka tetap saja yakuza yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk kepentingan mereka, bahkan mengorbankan orang-orang yang tak bersalah.

Harusnya Sing menyiapkan lebih sedikit orang untuk ikut dengannya, agar lebih mudah lari dari sini...

Miyuki duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tangannya membelai pipi tembem yang bulat. Ini baru seminggu mungkin dia di sini hanya dua hari jadi tubuhnya tak berubah. Namun banyak luka yang masih mengucurkan darah segar, juga luka yang memerah. Biru lebam di paha dalam sampai bawah selakangannya. Miyuki tak berani melihat lebih, sisi lainnya menyuruh berhenti agar ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kekasihmu?" Sing bertanya, masih bersandar di pintu kamar itu. Pemuda chinese itu tahu itu bukan urusannya namun ia tetap ingin tahu. Ada beberapa hal aneh dengan gerakan tuan muda ini kalau ia kekasih pemuda tidur itu, tuan muda ini terlihat canggung saat ia memeluk pemuda itu di ruangan kerangkeng. Tapi Sing melihat emosi dan kelembutan saat ini, ada amarah yang tertahan. Bukan dalam artian baik, semua emosi seperti mendesak dan meledak jika sudah pada waktunya.

Miyuki mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sing , ia tersenyum kecil." Bukan. Dia adalah bunga yang harusnya kurawat dan mekar dengan indah, ia kuncup bunga..." Miyuki kembali menatap Eijun dengan wajah putrasi." ... sekarang aku tidak tahu apa ia akan mekar atau kuncup layu sebelum itu?"

Sing tak tahu seberapa dekatnya mereka berdua, akan temannya atau bosnya dulu di tanah indian. Teman yang keras namun rapuh, ia bunga yang telah direnggut madunya sejak kuncup kecil, namun ia menjadi bunga dan pohon kuat. Berkat seseorang yang ada di dekatnya dan mencintainya. Namun saat semua orang meninggalkannya, ia lelah untuk hidup? Dan meninggalkan kesedihan ketika yang mencintainya kembali, dengan penyesalan. Dan dia tak menerima perasaan apapun, mendamba tak guna karena pohonnya sudah mati.

Sing menghela napas. Temannya mungkin tertawa lembar saat melihat dirinya ditolak berkali-kali oleh hati yang ia tinggalkan. "Jangan tinggalkan dia jika kau ingin melihat bunga itu mekar, mungkin ia layu tapi tak mati, ia butuh air. Jadilah penyiramnya."

Pemuda empat mata itu tersenyum, Miyuki tak mengerti apa Sing mengalami hal buruk yang hampir sama dengannya atau seseorang di sekitarnya..." Ya." namun ia akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya kembali cemerlang, membuatnya mekar indah.

Beberapa saat berlalu tampa ada percakapan, kerIbutan mulai terdengar dari luar. Anak buah Sing melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, club itu mulai kacau. Para android pengaman tak berfungsi, sesuatu terjadi diluar pengetahuan Sing .

Miyuki membawa Eijun di punggungnya, ini lebih nyaman dari tadi karena hoodie yang melekat di tubuh Eijun membuatnya leluasan meletakan tangannya. Mereka bersiap untuk pergi dari gedung itu. Sing membuka pintu dan keluar pertama kali lalu Miyuki dengan Eijun di belakangnya, mereka berlari secepat mungkin agar semua cepat. KerIbutan di sekeSingin Miyuki tak mengganggunya selain anak buah Sing menjaga, juga ia memang punya dasar bagus beladiri yang mengutamakan menghindar daripada menyerang. Nyatanya ia memang tak bisa menyerang sekarang...

Ini sangat mulus, mereka hampir sampai di pintu keluar lantai satu. Miyuki terengah-engah saat dirinya mencapai pintu keluar. Mereka melewati area luar dengan tak mudah, karena beberapa orang pengamanan mengenali Eijun adalah barang jualan di sana, tentu mereka tak ingin dikira tak berguna dan berusaha menangkap kembali para korban yang telah dibebaskan dan berlari bersama Miyuki. Beruntung anak buah pemuda chinese dapat menanganinya, mereka cukup kuat untuk jadi tameng bagi Sing dan Miyuki.

Mereka sampai ke jalanan yang tak berguna sebenarnya, namun terlihat besar. Di jalanan itu telah menunggu mobil terbang berwarna hitam, itu lebih besar dari mobil milik Miyuki yang ditinggalkan di atap gedung itu. Ada dua orang yang menunggu mereka di depan mobil.

Salah satunya melambai bersemangat, berambut pirang cat, berwajah asia timur. Miyuki menyuruh Sing mendekati mobil itu dan memberi tanda agar dua orang itu membuka pintu samping mobil terbang untuk dirinya.

"Kau harus membayar ini, kazuya!" suara nyaring si pirang terdengar angkuh, pemuda itu terlihat kesal dengan Miyuki." Aku ke thai untuk lIburan dan kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku menjemputmu di tempat gila seperti ini saat orang lain tertidur lelap."

"Iya, aku akan memberimu android maid miku. Mei, tenang saja." kata Miyuki sambil masuk ke dalam mobil lalu meletakan Eijun di bangku kiri yang sudah diatur berbaring, hingga Eijun terlihat nyaman di dalam tidurnya. Miyuki keluar dari mobil menghampiri Sing yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan anak buahnya yang masih di dalam gedung itu." Suruh semua anak buahmu keluar dalam sepuluh menit, aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengganti pemadam kebakaran dengan bensin. Gedung itu akan seperti neraka..."

Miyuki berlalu tanpa perduli dengan reaksi dari Sing , ia kembali ke mobil dimana Mei menunggu. Pemuda itu masuk dan duduk di sebelah Eijun, Mei dan pria satunya di bangku depan.

"Kita ke rumah sakit mana? Dia terlihat parah." Mei bertanya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Mei tahu kemana tujuan temannya ini sekarang.

Miyuki menghela napas, tangannya mengelus punggung tangan Eijun." Elite, rumah sakit elite." kata Miyuki dingin. Ia membuka gelang kain yang menutupi gelang idnya. Ini baru jam tiga kurang lebih, namun semua terjadi. Ia berhasil menemukan Eijun, namun tak tahu pasti apa jika pitchernya terbangun apa ia akan baik-baik saja? Mentalnya akankah baik?

"Panggilkan Sakurazuka." Miyuki mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Dingin mencekam. Bagi orang thai satunya, ia tak mengerti kenapa suasana mencekam di sekitar mereka. Mei melotot ke arah Miyuki.

Pemuda empat mata itu menyilangkan kakinya, membuat gestur arogan ala boss mafia sambil menunggu seseorang yang ia panggil ke vircal. Lampu merah yang berkedip berubah menjadi hologram memproyeksikan pria tampan berjas, ia wibawa yang bijaksana, seseorang yang ramah, tersenyum dengan manis pada Miyuki.

"Oh, saya tak menyangka, tuan muda Miyuki akan menghubungi saya..." suara jernih indah mengalir tanpa beban, pria itu tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup." ... ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Miyuki masih berwajah serius, tak ada rasa main-main." Bisa kau membunuh satu keturunan?"

Mei merasa dingin di tengku, sungguh... ini benar-benar tak seperti Miyuki biasanya, pemuda pirang itu tahu siapa yang dihubungi anak itu. Ia adalah klan pembunuh, bukan pembunuh bayaran tapi hanya seorang pembunuh. Klan itu telah turun-temurun menjadi malaikat maut bagi orang-orang, diminta atau tidak. Klan yang akan selalu satu orang karena mereka akan membunuh yang satunya untuk menyandang nama Sakurazuka. Klan yang orang pikir hanya dongeng masa lalu yang tak nyata...

Namun pria yang tersenyum ramah itu nyata...

"Tentu tuanku, aku bisa, bahkan satu kota sekalipun." senyum manis pria itu tak sepadan dengan kata-katanya yang seakan membunuh satu turunan lebih mudah dari membunuh satu kota.

Miyuki tersenyum." Seperti klan Sakurazuka yang diharapkan, Ibumu pasti bangga..." pria itu mengangguk senang." ... tolong bunuh semua orang yang berkaitan darah dengan satapuspi, kecuali shara satapuspi." kata Miyuki masih dalam senyum yang tadi.

"Satapuspi, bukannya itu keluarga yang berhubungan baik dengan klan Miyuki? Tidakkah Ayah anda bermasalah dengan ini?" pria itu bukannya peduli dengan hubungan antar keluarga namun hanya memastikan saja klainnya ragu atau tidak, karena tentu ia harus menagih bayaran atas pekerjaannya dan jika klainnya mendapat masalah dengan keluarga besarnya ia pasti sulit untuk mendapatkan bayaran, pria itu hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu Ayah tak peduli mereka, karena salah satu dari anak mereka merusak apa yang aku sukai dan Ayah membebaskanku dalam hal ini. Aku rasa kau tak perlu khawatir tentang bayaranmu."

"Kau memang cerdas, tuan muda Miyuki." pria itu memuji karena Miyuki tahu arah pembicaraan." Apa kau tahu bayaran bukan uang?"

"Ya, cincin Ibuku yang ia berikan padaku sepuluh tahun lalu. Apa itu cukup?"

Pria itu berpose berpikir, ia terlihat lucu dalam pose itu lalu menarik senyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya." Tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari pemberian Ibu yang tak mungkin kita temui lagi, kan? Baiklah aku akan bekerja di bawahmu, Tuanku. "Pria itu sedikit membungkuk pada Miyuki. Sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan orang nihon dari masa ke masa sebagai rasa hormat pada lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu pekerjaanmu." Miyuki memutus vircall mereka, menghela nafas panjang. Ia cukup lelah dengan apa yang terjadi namun itu sepandang dengan hasil. Miyuki membuka jendela hologram seperti komputer jaman dulu dan memasukan nominal uang untuk dikirim dengan nama Sing Soo-Ling, nominal uang itu sangat banyak bahkan untuk seratus satu orang sekalipun.

"Kau yakin akan menyewa Sakurazuka, kau bahkan bisa ikut dIbunuhnya. Bukankah itu berbahaya?" Mei dengan bahasa nihonnya berkata." klan pembunuh yang bahkan membunuh Ibunya sendiri agar menjadi penerus klan?"

"Mereka punya aturan kalau klien mereka berkhianat, mereka akan membunuhnya juga. Aku benar-benar akan memberikan barang yang sangat berharga bagiku..." balas Miyuki.

"lalu bagaimana kau akan menikah? Jika kau memberinya barang pusaka keluarga untuk mengesahkan pernikahan?" Mei dengan suara lucu berkata, senyum miring tak luput dari bibirnya.

"Mungkin aku akan mengganti dengan kalung." katanya membuat Mei melebarkan matanya, tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah haluan ke male?" seru mei, pelan. Di nihon suatu pernikahan male female akan memakai cincin di jari manis tangan kanan, female female memakai gelang di pergelangan kiri sedangkan male male akan memakai kalung perak. Itu adalah simbol pengikat untuk keduanya, mengingatkan mereka bahwa keduanya sudah terikat jadi, dan seharusnya tak terpotong oleh apapun.

Sebab itu Mei agak terkejut jika Miyuki berkata akan mengganti cincin keluarga yang harus diberikan pada pendampingnya menjadi kalung yang berarti ia akan menikah dengan male, sedangkan selama ini ia hanya memiliki pacar female saja selama ini.

"Entahlah..." Miyuki melihat Eijun yang masih terlelap.


End file.
